My Lovely Teddy Sabaku
by Marineblau12
Summary: Ada satu hukum yang  jelas-jelas berlaku dalam  fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang  jatuh cinta, gak ada  pembeda antara angan  dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia  suka meski tak pernah  mau mengakuinya. /Double Update / Ch 10 & 11
1. Chapter 1

**Warn: AU, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

.

**-:- 1**

**Have a Nice Dream**

.

.

Kamar sempit ukuran tiga kali empat yang ada di pojok bangunan rumah milik keluarga Sabaku jadi tempat seorang Gaara buat duduk termenung sambil nampilin muka jutek yang kelewat serem. Dengan alis imajiner yang berkerut dalam, matanya terus terpaku pada suatu sosok yang duduk tepat di tepi tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan bersih.

Cewek itu, yang sampai sekarang belum diketahui namanya, duduk dengan manis sambil menyilakan kedua kakinya. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna aneh, lavender, terasa sangat indah terkena sinar matahari sore yang masuk lewat jendela kaca yang dibelakangi Gaara.

Ruangan sepi untuk beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Gaara yang gak pernah sabar memutuskan untuk buka mulut. "Kau siapa?" tanyanya tanpa minat, sementara yang ditanya cuma tersenyum tanpa pernah mau jawab. Suara emas Gaara yang sangat-sangat bernilai bagi para fansnya jadi terbuang sia-sia. Menguap ke udara dan hilang tak berbekas.

Derit suara kaki kursi yang tergesek lantai mengakhiri monolog yang tak pernah dapat tanggapan. Gaara bangkit dari kursi belajarnya dan keluar ruangan. Si cewek cuma diam sambil terus mengikuti gerak-gerik Sabaku yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kayu sederhana bercat coklat.

Ketika pintu tertutup sempurna, cewek manis berambut panjang itu menghilang.

.

.

"Hawamu terlihat lebih suram hari ini. Kenapa?"

Kankuro yang awalnya ke dapur untuk minum, sedikit menunda tujuannya untuk beberapa menit saat sang adik mendekat dengan tampang bingung yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Mata si penggila boneka itu berkilat saat dia menemukan fakta gak penting yang membuatnya semakin iri pada Gaara yang walaupun punya ekspresi bego dan bloon tapi tetap keren.

Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam? Di suatu tempat yang gelap di dalam alam bawah sadarnya, ada Kankuro mini yang nangis sambil garuk-garuk tanah.

Gaara, yang terlihat tak mempedulikan kakaknya sama sekali, mengambil tempat di sisi kanan meja putih besar dan duduk di kursinya. "Gelasmu penuh," katanya tanpa melirik.

Sial! Suaranya bagus!

Dan Kankuro masih terlalu sibuk mengurusi daftar hal yang membuatnya iri pada adiknya yang tampan, pintar, dan punya suara bagus.

Meja makan mulai basah dan airnya merembes jatuh ke lantai.

Tangan besar itu tetap menggantung sambil memegang botol yang kosong.

Dan cewek manis itu muncul lagi. Kali ini, duduk tepat di depan Gaara. Suasananya langsung berubah. Mood Gaara juga.

Si rambut merah merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan kedua tangan tersilang yang jadi tumpuannya. Matanya melirik ke atas, ke arah cewek yang selalu ada di manapun dia berada. Rambut panjang yang indah itu terjuntai indah saat ia menumpukan wajah pada tangan kanan yang terlihat begitu mungil dan lembut.

Mereka cuma diam dan saling bertukar pandang.

Romatisnya…

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Mengikutimu?"

Gaara terkesiap, jadi dia gak bisu. Dia punya suara, dan suaranya… lumayan.

Bohong!

Manis.

Iya, suaranya manis. Merdu, lembut, dan cocok banget buat telinga Gaara yang kebanyakan dengerin lagu rock yang terdengar mirip suara orang tawuran di komplek sebelah.

"Siapa yang mengikutimu?"

Suaranya lembut, feminim, tapi anehnya makin lama makin berat dan lama-lama jadi mirip laki.

"Enak aja!"

Nah, yang ini Gaara yakin betul suara laki. Dia kenal banget nih sama suara yang cempreng dan agak kasar ini. Ini kan suara…

"Eh, Gaara! Aku itu kakakmu."

… Kankuro?

Kok, suara Kankuro ada di…

"Yang lebih tua darimu," wajah manis itu terkekuk masam, alisnya menebal dan jadi kombinasi aneh saat dipadukan dengan wajahnya. "Yang duluan lahir dua tahun darimu." Nah, sejak kapan wajah itu pake make up aneh? "Jadi gak mungkin aku niru kamu yang belakangan lahir. Gak mungkin!"

"Kankuro?"

"Iya! Ini gue! Mau apa, lo!" Kankuro yang ngerasa harga dirinya udah terluka jadi lupa soal tata krama yang selalu diajarkan sama mama. Sedikit banyak, dia tersinggung. Oke, mungkin dia sering niru gaya berpakaian Gaara, juga cara berjalannya, shampoo, parfum, dan sikapnya yang selalu cool, tapi dia gak pernah ngikutin Gaara.

Dia… cuma sedikit niru.

.

.

Semua ini berawal dari kejadian senin pagi di peron stasiun Tokyo yang ramai.

Gaara yang rapi dan wangi menaiki kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Di jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, kereta padat. Kalo aja ini hari yang biasanya, akan ada sedikit udara yang bisa mencegah Gaara merasa sesak meski harus berbagi dengan puluhan penumpang lainnya. Tapi ini jelas bukan hari yang biasanya.

Saat itu, seorang siswi SMA yang punya seragam berbeda dari Gaara tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ke belakang dan menimpa Gaara yang berdiri tanpa kebagian pegangan. Mereka jatuh, dengan Gaara yang jadi bantalannya.

Empuk sih, tapi siswi itu keburu pingsan.

Adegan oh-so-sweet-nya jadi kependekan.

Sabaku junior itu panik. Meski dia jago beladiri dan hobi berkelahi, Gaara tetaplah anak mama yang juga pernah diajarkan selalu membantu orang lain yang kesusahan. Beruntung kereta segera tiba di stasiun tujuan. Begitu pintu gerbong terbuka, Gaara langsung berlari sambil menggendong cewek beruntung itu di lengannya.

Seharusnya perasaan Gaara bisa tenang, paling gak dia udah ditangani sama dokter yang bagus. Tapi yang ada, dia malah gak konsen belajar. Ada guru yang bicara, dia diam sambil menatap jauh lewat jendela. Ada yang nawarin makanan saat istirahat, dia cuma bilang 'Hm," dan bengong lagi. Ada lalat yang terbang di depan wajahnya, dia cuma nepuk tuh lalat sampai gepeng terus melamun lagi.

Temannya bertanya-tanya, "Gaara kenapa? Kok beda banget?" dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu menuntun mereka pada spekulasi sesat yang mengarah pada kebenaran.

"Apa Gaara lagi jatuh cinta?"

"Gak mungkin, ah!" bantah yang satu. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Iya! Gak mungkin!" kali ini giliran cewek yang jadi fansnya si rambut merah bertato 'Cinta' yang menyahut. "Gaara kan pangeran kami yang keren dan dingin, yang bersikap seperti para ksatria di era Tokugawa. Baginya tugas adalah nomor satu, dan cinta harus dikesampingkan."

"Heh?" yang cowok malah mulai sinis.

"Itu sebabnya kami ada. Gaara-sama butuh sebanyak mungkin cinta untuk bisa mengubah hatinya yang keras."

Mual deh.

Seandainya aja ada yang tahu kalau diinginkan Gaara cuma bisa cepat pulang agar bisa pergi ke rumah sakit di depan stasiun buat jenguk cewek yang udah dia tolong.

Sayangnya, saat tiba di rumah sakit, tokoh utama kita ini cuma dihadiahi perasaan kecewa yang dia sendiri gak tahu penyebabnya. Cewek itu udah pergi, dan gak tahu kemana. Awalnya dia coba untuk gak peduli, tapi rasanya sulit banget karena bayangan cewek itu terus aja ngikutin dia.

Seperti saat ini, cewek itu muncul di kasur yang sama yang ditiduri Gaara. Dan mereka saling berhadapan dan cuma dipisahin sama guling yang kelewat kurus. Gaara diam, dia tersenyum. "Kenapa kau ini?" tanyanya, lalu mulai memejamkan mata, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang tak rileks dengan posisi menyamping sepanjang malam. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

Meski gak yakin dirinya bisa tidur nyenyak, Gaara tetap mencoba.

Selamat malam.

Mimpi indah.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**A/n: Semoga berkenan. Saya sudah mengerahkan segenap usaha untuk bisa menulis fic ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Harap di review…**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warn: AU, OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

.

**-:- 2**

**Eternal Flame**

.

.

Gaara itu seratus persen cowok macho. Dia punya aroma yang cowok banget, tubuh tinggi dan tegap, wajah cakep, rambut liar yang keren, juga jago berantem. Karena semua karunia yang udah disebutin di atas tadi, para anak laki-laki yang ada di sekolah takut sekaligus hormat dan iri padanya. Karena hal itu juga, banyak siswi yang naksir dia. Sayangnya, hati Gaara yang cuma satu udah nyantol sama seorang cewek manis berambut panjang yang dia bahkan gak tahu namanya.

Semenjak ketemu sama dia, Gaara lebih pendiam. Adiknya Kankuro yang rupawan itu lebih milih mengabaikan dunia dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Gaara udah semakin bergeser jauh dari pribadinya. Dia gak peduli jika ada orang menyenggol bahunya ketika lewat di koridor sekolah, dia juga gak ambil pusing saat Kiba ngambil jatah makan siangnya di kantin. Dia bahkan cuek saat perpustakaan tiba-tiba saja jadi tempat ngumpul dadakan para cewek di sekolahnya yang menguntit Gaara yang sedang melamun.

"Gaara…"

"Hm?"

Sambil bertopang dagu, Gaara mengalihkan wajahnya dari jendela kaca yang besar di sudut perpustakaan cuma buat ngelihat seorang cewek manis berambut coklat yang lagi tersipu malu. "K-kau sedang apa?" Siswi itu bertanya, meski agak ragu, dia akhirnya mengambil tempat di seberang Gaara.

"Apa?" Gaara malah nanya balik.

"Kau sedang apa?" si cewek mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Gaara mengangkat bahunya, "Berpikir?"

"Oh…" wajah siswi itu memerah dari pangkal leher hingga ujung telinga. Dirinya begitu gembira saat menemukan fakta kalau ternyata Gaara, idolanya, mau nyambut pembicaraan dia meski ujung jawabannya selalu diakhiri tanda tanya. Dia senang, tapi gak bertahan lama karena Gaara mulai bangkit dari kursinya. "Mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan."

"Mm…" dia menekan bibirnya, lalu ikut bangkit dan tersenyum, "kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Gaara yang jelas masih tersesat di pribadi yang bukan miliknya mengangguk, berbalik, lalu melambaikan sebelah tangannya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Gaara ngobrol sama cewek? Melambaikan tangan pada seorang fangirl?

Oh, Cinta… apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?

.

.

Seminggu semenjak pertemuan mereka, Gaara mulai ngerasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri. Entah dari mana, anak perempuan yang pernah dia tolong itu selalu muncul di sekitarnya. Mulai dari kamar saat dia baru bangun, di depan kelas ketika dia belajar, bahkan di peron stasiun kereta. Sekarang, dia ngelihat anak yang sama sedang naik terburu-buru ke kereta yang juga akan dinaiki Gaara. Awalnya Gaara mikir dia berhalusinasi, tapi kenapa bayangannya gak ilang-ilang. Saat Gaara mendekat, dia keburu masuk.

Di gerbong yang ramai, Gaara bisa melihat siswi manis itu lagi. Jarak mereka dekat, hanya dipisahin oleh tubuh seorang bapak berjas hijau yang berdiri karena gak kebagian tempat buat duduk. Kereta di jam sibuk memang selalu ramai, jadi ini hal yang normal. Masalahnya, Gaara begitu ngebet buat bisa dekat banget sama cewek yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Rasa penasaran ngebikin Gaara bertindak diluar karakter. Dia narik-narik ujung jas si bapak, lalu minta buat tukar posisi.

"Itu pacar saya," adalah alasan yang dipakai Gaara. Meski gak terlalu ngerti hubungannya apa, sang bapak gak banyak nanya langsung menggeser tubuhnya. Maju selangkah, Gaara akhirnya berada di tempat yang memang dia inginkan. Cewek itu duduk di sebelahnya, membaca buku dengan serius dan tenang. Gaara yang berdiri terpaksa harus puas cuma bisa ngelihat rambut dan poninya yang lebat. Meski begitu, gak tahu kenapa, rasanya ada pompa yang nempel dan bikin hatinya gembung serasa ingin meledak. Bingung harus gimana, Gaara cuma bisa diam sambil menatap cewek itu tanpa jeda, merekam setiap detil yang bisa dia simpan jadi salah satu memori indahnya yang masih sedikit. Tanpa diatur, sistem syaraf dalam tubuh tokoh utama cowok kita bekerja sendiri buat menghasilkan binaran di kedua bola matanya, serta lengkungan kecil yang manis di bibirnya.

Suatu ketika, kereta tiba-tiba berhenti dan jalan kembali. Karena Gaara emang cowok kuat, dia gak goyah dan tetap seimbang. Tapi, nasib yang sama gak terjadi sama si cewek yang menjatuhkan bukunya tanpa sengaja. Buku tebal bersampul coklat tergeletak manis dan akhirnya diambil oleh Gaara. Novel. Jadi, dia suka baca ini?

"Ini…" kata-kata Gaara berhenti ketika dia mengalihkan matanya dari buku. Dengan mata pucatnya yang besar, gadis itu menatap Gaara yang langsung menderita asma dadakan. Kedua pasang mata bertemu, dan Gaara ngerasa dunianya yang sempit di gerbong kereta berubah jadi padang rumput yang hijau indah. "… punyamu."

"Makasih…" siswi itu menerimanya dan memberikan Gaara senyuman. Pribadinya yang pemalu menampakkan eksistensi ketika kemudian pipinya berubah warna, kemerahan, merona.

Gaara gak tahu lagi harus ngomong apa, mikirin apa, juga ngelakuin apa.

Cewek ini benar-benar gak tahu apa efek senyumannya ke seorang Sabaku Gaara.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit dengan posisi berdekatan di gerbong kereta, mereka akhirnya harus kepisah karena gak bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Cewek itu jalan duluan, meninggalkan seorang Gaara yang masih terpaku di peron kereta. Kalo aja mata bisa ngomong, mungkin iris jade Gaara yang pagi ini kelihatan lebih cerah dari biasanya bakal teriak, "Jangan pergi, wahai cewek yang suka gentayangin gua!"

Kok seram, ya?

.

.

"Gaara, besok ikut ya?"

"Nggak."

"Kenapa? Kamu kan hebat main bola."

Kiba narik-narik lengan Gaara sambil masang wajah-minta-dikasihani. Meski itu cuma adegan biasa yang numpang lewat di fiksi hetero-pairing buatannya author, tapi aura mistis yang tajam tak pelak memenuhi ruangan kelas yang setengahnya diisi oleh murid perempuan. Kiba yang aslinya emang orang yang cuek kini gak peduli. dia tetap aja ngebujuk Gaara buat ikut tim sepakbolanya yang bakal bertanding melawan SMU Konoha besok sore. Latar gelap berhias ratusan pasang mata tajam berwarna merah darah tanpa pupil gak mempan buat si cowok pecinta anjing yang pingin banget bisa ikut turnamen nasional dan memenangkannya.

"Gaara, plis deh. Sekali ini aja." Kiba masih berusaha, "Kalo kamu mau, aku bakal…" kata-kata selanjutnya sengaja dia gantung buat menambah kesan misteri yang bakal memberi kejutan sama Gaara. Dia ngambil dompetnya dari saku celana, lalu ngambil selembar uang merah dari sana. "… aku kasih seratus ribu, loh~"

Saking terobsesinya untuk ikut pertandingan, Kiba gak sayang buat ngabisin jatah jajannya sebulan cuma buat ngebujuk Gaara. Gigihnya sang Kapten tim pantes banget dapat acungan jempol meski nanti akhirnya Gaara bakal nolak.

"Ya udah, deh. Aku ikut."

Kedip-kedip.

Kedip sekali, kedip dua kali.

Kedip tiga kali.

Kiba ngerasa telinganya yang cuma dua lagi bermasalah.

"Beneran?"

"Hm."

Ternyata Gaara gak nolak.

"Tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

Gaara nunjuk dompetnya Kiba, "Foto itu," katanya, " Kenalin gua sama cewek yang ada dalam foto itu."

Seisi kelas berhenti mendadak. Murid perempuan menahan napas. Pensil terjatuh dari genggaman dan menggelinding tanpa dipedulikan.

Kiba ngelihat dompetnya, lalu foto yang sengaja diselipin di dalam. Ada gambar Kiba dan Akamaru yang hampir memenuhi layar, lalu bayangan samar seorang perempuan berambut gelap yang jauh di belakang.

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah gosok gigi dan cuci kaki, Gaara yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi langsung disuguhi imajinasinya yang selalu menampakkan eksistensi. Cewek berambut panjang –ehem-manis-ehem itu duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil menopang dagu. Dan entah bagaimana, senyuman gadis itu terlihat begitu sama dengan senyuman yang tadi diberikan dirinya yang asli pada Gaara saat di kereta.

Meski mencoba untuk gak peduli, Gaara tetap kesulitan buat tidur karena bayangan cewek itu tetap ada. Gak peduli Gaara mau buka atau tutup mata.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Saya mohon maaf karena telah menelantarkan fiksi ini sekian lama. Semoga teman-teman gak kecewa~**

**Chapter depan udah selesai sebenarnya, tapi saya gak punya ide lagi buat ngelanjut ceritanya. Mungkin review dari teman-teman bisa jadi penyemangat saya dan bikin ide serta mood nulis saya balik. Jadi…**

**Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

.

**-:- 3**

**A moody Gaara**

.

.

Suatu hari, di sebuah tembok tinggi bercat putih yang gak mencurigakan, muncul seseorang dari sisi luar. Dia memanjat dan berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna di halaman belakang Ohsaka-Gakuen. Rambut merahnya sedikit berkibar karena angin yang berhembus akibat cuaca mendung. Keringat menetes dari dahinya, jatuh ke tanah, meninggalkan tubuh yang masih bersimpuh.

Gaara menghela nafas.

Jangan tanya kenapa dia nekat masuk tanpa izin ke sekolah asing ini, karena dia sendiri juga gak begitu yakin. Satu-satunya alasan yang dia punya cuma karena cewek yang udah pernah dia tolong itu sekolah di sini.

Ya. Ya. Ya. Terima kasih buat Kiba yang udah mau dengan terpa- senang hati ngasih info tentang teman masa kecilnya itu.

Suara tawa dari sekelompok murid menyadarkan Gaara yang segera bersembunyi di balik semak. Dalam hati dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam sesaat sebelum ia bergumam, "Hanya melihat keadaannya. Tidak lebih."

.

.

"Hai!"

Hinata terlonjak dan jatuh. Mimpi apapun dia semalam, cewek manis berambut panjang itu gak pernah nyangka kalau bakalan ada cowok keren yang muncul dan menyapanya di depan pintu kelas yang sepi.

"Belum pulang?"

Alis Hinata berkerut, bingung. Sementara Gaara pasang muka ngambek setelah sadar kalau cewek itu gak inget sama dia.

"S-Sabaku-san?"

Iya. Ini Sabaku Gaara. Ternyata dia ingat? Sayangnya, si cowok yang punya wajah cover majalah itu gak sadar kalau dia pake seragam yang ada name tagnya. Gaara yang terlanjur senang langsung berjongkok dan membantu Hyuuga sulung itu berdiri. "Kau belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"B-belum."

Hening.

Dialog mereka menemui jalan buntu.

Hinata garuk-garuk punggung tangannya. Seperti biasa, dia takut, gugup, dan grogi kalau dideketin sama cowok. Apalagi cowok aneh yang gak jelas. Bukan, bukan Gaara kok. Gaara kan cowok keren yang cuma mengendap-endap ke sekolah khusus puteri yang kebetulan dihuni Hinata.

Iya, kan?

"Kau sehat?"

Di saat Gaara makin semangat melacarkan pertanyaan, Hinata justru semakin gak berani jawab. Dia mundur, berusaha memperlebar jarak beberapa meter, tapi yang ada Gaara malah ikutan maju. "A-aku sehat, kok," sahut Hinata pada akhirnya setelah pinggulnya menabrak meja guru. Ketika dia tak bisa lagi mundur, si cowok malah tetap maju. Napas Hinata tercekat saat Gaara malah mendaratkan kedua tangannya di sisi gadis itu, bertumpu pada meja keras yang dingin.

"Kau kenapa mundur, sih?"

Nafas beraroma mint menguar saat Gaara bicara. Tubuhnya condong ke depan dengan kemiringan empat puluh lima derajat. Hinata ngerasa dirinya kehilangan pijakan buat sekedar berdiri dan perlahan mulai merosot.

Dia pingsan.

.

.

Cewek-cewek Ohsaka-gakuen yang kebetulan masih ada dalam area sekolah cuma bisa bengong dengan wajah memerah melihat pemandangan yang bikin iri setengah mati.

Dari gedung sekolah, keluar anak laki-laki keren yang kelihatan panik sambil gendong siswi yang mereka kenal dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata. Angin kencang gak jadi hambatan yang bikin dia melambat. Langkahnya semakin cepat saat melewati gerbang yang terbuka.

Pak satpam manggil-manggil, tapi dia gak peduli. Hinata yang sekarang jadi prioritasnya.

.

.

"Gaara, kenapa jadi gini?"

Di pojok kantin rumah sakit yang sepi, Gaara seolah jadi tersangka yang dikurung sama anggota keluarganya. Kankuro dan Temari di samping kanan, Papa di samping kiri, Mama yang majang mata berkaca-kaca ada di depannya. Gaara gak pernah suka pemandangan yang nunjukin Mamanya sedih, jadi dia lebih milih lihat lantai marmer yang gak menarik.

"Gaara," Karura –mamanya Gaara –mulai ngomong lagi, "kenapa kau lakukan ini pada kami, nak?"

Ngelakuin apa, sih? Memang Gaara bikin dosa apa?

"Ma, udah deh. Gaara kan udah besar." Pembelaan datang dari Papa yang selalu tenang, "Lagi pula bukan masalah besar."

"Tapi, Pa… dia udah masuk diam-diam ke Ohsaka-gakuen," Mama narik ingus imajiner yang gak pernah keluar, "Sekolah khusus putri. Untuk apa dia kesana? Gaara kan anak Mama yang tampan, imut, dan keren," Karura mulai menjadikan bahu Papa buat tumpuan dia nangis, "Gaara gak berubah, kan?"

Hm?

"Gaara gak tertarik jadi salah satu dari mereka, kan?"

Gara-gara pak satpam, sih! Ngapain juga nelpon polisi dan ngasih tahu kalau ada penculik yang mampir ke Ohsaka-gakuen. Sekarang Mama malah ngira anaknya kepingin sekolah di sana yang artinya dia harus berubah jadi cewek.

"Aku gak tertarik jadi salah satu dari mereka,Ma." Gaara yang selalu jadi anak baik kalo udah berhadapan sama Mama menyangkal.

"Jadi? Kenapa ke sana?"

.

.

Karena Gaara cuma tertarik sama salah satu dari mereka, para siswi di Ohsaka-gakuen.

Siapa ya?

"Hinata?"

Yang barusan adalah Neji yang sering digambarkan sebagai seorang shishokun –sistercomplex –di kebanyakan fiksi di fandom Naruto. Cowok keren yang menjabat sebagai sepupunya Hinata itu berdiri di ambang pintu ruang serba putih bernomor 1227. Mengambil peran sebagai anak sekolahan, kala itu Neji tampil sempurna dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam lengkap dengan sweater tanpa lengan berwarna senada.

"Neji-nii?"

"Ino bilang kamu pingsan, aku jadi khawatir." Neji mengambil langkah. Bunyi ketukan sepatunya terdengar jelas di ruangan yang memang sepi. Hinata duduk di ranjangnya yang sama sekali gak nyaman. "Kamu gak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Neji.

"Enggak."

"Jadi, dimana dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Si Sabaku itu."

Loh? Neji kenal?

Suara ketukan pintu semakin memperparah suasana ketika kemudian Neji berbalik dan mendapati orang yang dia cari ada di sana. Tanpa babibu dia langsung berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah mantap sambil menatap tajam cowok berambut merah yang pandangannya cuma tertuju pada Hinata yang justru menunduk.

"Lo…" Suara menusuk sang sepupu berhasil ngebikin Gaara melirikkan matanya, "… ada urusan apa lo, sama Hinata?"

Gaara memicingkan matanya gak suka. Siapa nih cowok? Apa dia cowoknya Hinata? Jadi, cewek ini suka tipe cowok yang kayak begini? Apa obsesi rambut panjang berkilau itu gak cuma berlaku untuk dia tapi juga untuk calon suami masa depannya? Pertanyaan terakhir, apa Gaara harus manjangin rambut dulu baru bisa jadi cowoknya?

Gaara berdehem agak keras, berusaha menyingkirkan implikasi dari pertanyaan terakhirnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Di saat Hinata semakin menunduk karena gak berani jawab, Neji malah makin berang karena tahu dia diabaikan. Tangannya mulai berani merenggut kerah depan Gaara, berusaha menunjukkan kekuasaannya lewat cara itu. Sambil mendesis dia bilang, "Pergi. Lo. Sekarang. Juga."

Gaara ngelirik Hinata sebentar sebelum menepis tangan Neji, kemudian berbalik arah dan pergi. Dia gak mau cari keributan di rumah sakit, dan lebih gak mau kalau mamanya semakin mikir yang enggak-enggak sama anak bungsunya. Jadi Gaara memilih pergi, meninggalkan Hinata bersama seorang cowok overprotective yang bikin perut Gaara bergejolak dengan rasa tidak suka.

Malam harinya saat ia akan tidur, di waktu ketika cewek itu muncul lagi dengan senyum manisnya, Gaara berteriak mengusirnya. "Pergi lo!" katanya sebelum menarik selimut tebal dan membuat kepompong berlapis kain untuk dirinya sendiri. Rasa kecewa yang gak tahu dari mana datangnya tiba-tiba berkumpul dalam hati seorang cowok yang mampu menghajar sekelompok preman tanpa perasaan.

Gak lama kemudian, ponsel Gaara berdering. Dengan malas, Gaara kembali membuka selimutnya dan mengambil ponsel yang ada di sisi lain tempat tidur. Nomor gak dikenal muncul di layar yang berkedip. "Hallo?"

"Uhm… h-halo…?" suara di seberang menyahut.

Refleks, Gaara mencampakkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. Dengan ragu dia arahkan pandangannya ke sosok manis yang masih duduk di meja belajar. Gaara mulai berkeringat karena adrenalinnya yang terpacu tiba-tiba. Sambil melihat ke arah ponselnya yang berantakan di lantai mamer kamar yang mengkilap, Gaara tertawa pelan.

Jangan bilang kalo Gaara udah gila.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, mood Gaara yang ceria terbawa-bawa. Dia gak bisa tidur dan langsung nyalain keran bak mandi begitu wekernya berbunyi, pukul lima pagi. Dia udah siap dengan seragam rapi, pake dasi, rambut dikasih gel, juga tubuh yang wangi. Pukul enam pagi, dia udah ngasih kejutan buat mama yang baru aja ngambil ancang-ancang buat masak.

"Gaara?"

"Hai, ma," sapanya cepat sambil berjalan menuju lemari, mengambil beberapa lembar roti dan selai untuk sarapan.

"Mama masih mau masak," kata Karura sambil meletakkan segelas susu kental manis di sebelah piring Gaara.

"Aku pake roti aja," sahutnya cepat. Dalam waktu lima menit, Gaara udah berhasil menghabiskan enam tumpuk roti selai stroberi. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, segelas susu kental manis buatan mama Karura yang selalu terlalu manis langsung hilang dalam satu tegukan. "Bye, Ma!"

"Kok buru-buru?"

"Udah telat!" sahut Gaara sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Meninggalkan Mama yang bengong gak ngerti kenapa putranya yang keren tiba-tiba jadi aneh. "Masih enam lima belas, kok…"

.

.

**To be continued…**

.

.

**Terima kasih buat teman-teman yang sudah mereview. Saya ngerasa senang karena masih diperhatikan meski sering bikin kecewa karena jarang apdet. #kegeeran**

**Buat EYD juga hal yang lain, saya emang lemah di situ. Saya kira semua orang juga udah pada tahu kalau Marineblau12 itu gak pinter buat fiksi yang oke dari segi EYD, karakterisasi, plot, juga deskripsinya. Saya cuma orang biasa, bukan penulis pro yang hebat dan bukunya udah ada di mana-mana.**

**Saya gak dibayar nulis di sini, tapi bukan artinya saya nulis gak sepenuh hati. Hanya saja saya punya kelemahan yang memang sangat sulit sekali diubah. Saya harap teman-teman bisa ngerti.**

**Jujur saya paling lemah buat nulis multichapter, karena nulis tergantung keinginan. Dan saya orang yang susah banget menetap di satu hal dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Implikasinya, fiksi multichapter saya sering terbengkalai.**

**Tapi saya udah bertekad kalo fiksi yang ini harus lanjut sampai tamat, jadi tinggal nunggu waktu aja.**

**Sekali lagi, makasih teman-teman masih mau membaca fiksi ini. #peluk-peluk.**

**Review please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

.

**-:-4**

**Love Declaration**

.

.

Kalo di Indonesia, kata deklarasi itu identik sama bulan Agustus yang selalu berderet dengan kemerdekaan dan dekaaat banget sama kerupuk dan panjat pinang. Dalam kamus seorang Gaara, kata yang sama artinya ngajak perang.

Masalahnya, kali ini perang itu buat memperebutkan penjajahnya.

Penjajah hatinya.

…

Jangan bengong atau teriak gak percaya, karena buktinya kata-kata itu cuma deskripsi meragukan yang diketik seorang author pasaran. Gaara yang cowok keren gak mungkin punya pikiran seromantis itu, kalo pun iya, cuma Hinata yang bisa menikmatinya.

Sayangnya, gak semudah itu buat mendapatkan Hinata. Tantangan pertama datang dari seorang Hyuuga yang juga berambut panjang. Selain itu, ada juga seorang cowok pucat berambut gelap yang punya perasaan sama ke Hinata seperti yang dirasakan Gaara ke gadis itu. Masalah yang terakhir berhasil ngebikin Gaara kalap dan gak kuasa menahan gejolak emosi yang seolah punya tangan dan menekan paru-parunya. Emosi yang bikin seorang Gaara ngerasa sesak juga terluka.

.

.

Seminggu yang lalu, di pagi hari yang cerah setelah Hinata meneleponnya tadi malam, Gaara tiba di stasiun kereta pagi sekali. Si cowok berambut merah itu mendekat ke sebuah bangku panjang di area tunggu dan duduk di atasnya. Gaara melirik tubuhnya, meyakinkan penampilannya yang harus membuat cewek incerannya terkesan.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menit kemudian, cewek itu pun datang.

Gaara bener-bener girang, tapi dia cuma ngijinin senyum itu keluar dalam hati. Saat Hinata datang, Gaara ngelempar pandangannya jauh ke arah berlawanan, seolah gak memperhatikan Hinata padahal diam-diam selalu melirik dari sudut matanya. Cewek itu, yang emang pada dasarnya agak pemalu, gak berani buat ngomong dan langsung duduk di sebelah Gaara.

Selanjutnya, yang kedengaran hanya suara beberapa siswi yang asyik ngobrol bareng temannya, ibu-ibu yang marah-marah pada orang di ujung telepon, gesekan sol sepatu dengan marmer, juga suara tante ber-make-up tebal yang muncul di pengeras suara buat ngasih jadwal kedatangan kereta.

"Lo, udah sehat?" Loh? Bukannya saat pertama ngomong bareng Hinata Gaara gak make kosa kata 'lo-gua'?

"Iya."

"Oh," sahut Gaara.

"S-Sabaku-san…"

"Hm?"

"Gomen."

Gaara nggak ngejawab dan lebih memilih diam. Hinata mengartikannya sebagai implementasi dari seorang Sabaku Gaara yang masih marah. Rasa gak enak mulai mempengaruhi dirinya, membuat kerongkongannya kering dan jemari yang bergetar. "Maaf buat waktu itu," Hinata mengulang permintaannya dengan lebih jelas.

Gaara mengangguk, "Jadi, kemana pacarmu?"'

"Pacar?"

"Yang waktu itu narik kerah baju aku…" meski nada Gaara mulai terdengar gak sabar, kosa katanya udah berubah lagi jadi 'aku kamu', "… kamu lupa kalo kamu punya pacar?" ucapannya mulai sinis. Rasa cemburu mulai menghancurkan segala bentuk kekaleman yang Gaara punya. Kalo aja Hinata tipe cewek perasa atau sedikit narsis, dia pasti bakal ngira kalo si Keren Berambut Merah ini punya rasa sama dia. Sayangnya, Hinata gak punya bakat buat hal itu. Dia lebih senang buat mikir kalo Gaara emang benar-benar marah besar sama dia. Tapi… "Yang waktu itu narik kerah Sabaku-san itu…" Gaara perlu dikasih tahu, "itu sepupuku."

"Oh…"

Lalu sunyi lagi. Gaara belum berani ngomong karena takut suaranya bakal terdengar begitu bersemangat setelah mengetahui kebenaran si cowok yang sempat bikin dia cemburu. Jujur Gaara lega, tapi dia masih punya satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya, "Kenapa kamu nelpon aku malam-malam?" Pertanyaan itu diucapkan Gaara dengan suara yang gak bisa dibilang pelan. Karena pertanyaannya, beberapa siswi yang kebetulan lewat dan gak kenal mereka cekikikan sambil terus memperhatiin orang yang mereka anggap sejoli.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, dia malu. "Maaf," katanya.

"Bukannya kamu udah bilang itu," Gaara naikin alis imajinernya yang gak kelihatan, "Jadi cuma karena itu?"

"Iya. Aku ingin minta maaf soal yang di rumah sakit," cengkraman Hinata mengerat pada tali tasnya, "Tapi aku malah mengganggu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

"Darimana tahu nomorku?"

"Itu… aku…"

"Kiba?" Gaara menebak, matanya berputar bosan melihat gestur terkejut Hinata, "Di dunia ini yang punya nomorku cuma lima orang, dan sekarang nambah jadi enam orang."

Hinata langsung menghadapkan wajahnya pada Gaara, "Tolong jangan marahin Kiba," dia memelas. Alis matanya berkerut, memandang ke atas, ke arah Gaara yang terlihat gak lagi bisa ngendaliin dirinya. Hinata dan mata pucatnya yang besar cantik menyajikan pemandangan terindah bagi cowok berambut merah dan jadenya.

"Aku bukan malaikat maut," sahut Gaara cepat, berpaling melihat ke arah lain; menghindari tatapan mata Hinata yang selalu bisa ngebikin dia sesak nafas. "Kamu gak perlu takut."

"Jadi, kamu gak marah?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Aku marah, makanya aku matiin sambungannya," sahut Gaara ringan. Aslinya, karena terkejut ngedengar suara Hinatalah, Gaara gak sengaja ngelempar ponselnya sampai rusak. "Makanya, kamu harus ngelakuin sesuatu buatku, biar aku gak marah lagi." Saat mengatakan itu, Gaara menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Hinata dan tertawa sumringah dalam hatinya.

"Apa?"

"Kamu jago matematik, gak?"

"Hah?"

"Kerjain tugas aku." Gaara melipat angkuh kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tapi itu sih kalo kamu mau," tambahnya dengan nada seolah-olah gak peduli.

Hinata cuma seorang Hyuuga yang berbeda dari kebanyakan Hyuuga lainnya. Dia gak sama kayak Hanabi yang menjunjung tinggi kasta, gak kayak Hiashi yang hidup dengan disiplin ketat, dia juga gak kayak Neji yang bisa cuek sama orang lain. Dia cuma Hinata, cewek SMU yang aslinya kunoichi tapi terjebak di dunia fiksi punya author aneh yang maksa dia buat kejebak dan akhirnya jadian sama Sabaku Gaara.

Dan karena Hinata emang harus terjebak sama Gaara, maka dia bakal ngejawab "Iya, saya bersedia."

Samar-samar Gaara mulai mendengar irama Wedding March yang semakin mendekat saat tangannya gak sengaja bersentuhan ketika berniat menyerahkan buku tugasnya pada Hinata.

.

.

Hari itu langitnya cerah. Udara lembab sisa hujan masih berterbangan di angkasa. Cuacanya gak terlalu dingin, juga gak terlalu panas. Cocok banget buat sekedar jalan-jalan. Di depan gerbang sekolah Hinata, Gaara udah siap-siap buat jemput cewek incerannya.

Hampir aja dia masuk kalo gak ngelihat pemandangan mengerikan itu.

Dengan tepaksa, Gaara kembali membawa dirinya mundur, bersembunyi di balik tembok tinggi supaya gak ketahuan.

Di depan pintu menuju tangga ke kelas di lantai dua, ada Hinata juga seorang laki-laki yang make baju sekolah. Kulitnya pucat dengan rambut hitam mencuat. "Uchiha," gumam Gaara. Manik jadenya menggelap, tertutupi bayangan kebencian yang menguar hebat dari kerutan dalam di dahinya ketika Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu dari Konoha-prince itu mendekat dan menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Gaara udah mutusin satu hal; Uchiha Sasuke adalah rival berbahaya.

.

.

Sasuke adalah seorang siswa sekolah menengah biasa yang kebetulan memiliki darah Uchiha. Darah yang sama yang mewarisinya wajah bak artis korea, harta yang melimpah, juga bakat yang merata di segala bidang. Karena Sasuke adalah Uchiha, dia juga punya kemampuan menilai orang hanya dengan sekali pandang. Karena Sasuke adalah Uchiha yang naksir Hinata, dia bisa langsung merasakan aura hitam yang bisa mengancam usaha pedekatenya ke pujaan hati begitu lihat muka Sabaku Gaara yang sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Dan Sasuke udah mutusin satu hal…

"Kita pulang."

… dia gak bakal ngebiarin Hinata dekat sama Gaara.

"Jangan macam-macam," Gaara menarik lengan Hinata yang gak dipegang Sasuke, "jangan sok ngatur," katanya lagi.

Angin yang sedikit keras bertiup, menerbangkan helaian biru tua, indigo, juga merah. Kombinasi warna yang gak sempurna, tapi berhasil menarik perhatian murid perempuan yang masih berkeliaran di area sekolah. Masing-masing dari mereka mulai berbisik, membicarakan fakta menyakitkan yang mereka saksikan sendiri; Gak Gaara, gak Sasuke, dua-duanya naksir seorang Hyuuga yang bahkan gak sedikit dari mereka lupa namanya.

Sementara Hinata yang jelas-jelas berada di tengah segala perhatian cuma bisa mengaduh kesakitan karena ngerasa dirinya kayak boneka. "Tanganku sakit…"

.

.

Gaara bersedekap, memandang remeh sosok yang berdiri sekitar enam meter di belakang Hinata sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melihat ke gadis itu dan mulai membuka mulut buat bertanya, "Jadi gimana?"

"Tugasnya sudah kuselesaikan," sahut Hinata cepat sambil terburu-buru memeriksa tas selempang hitamnya, mengeluarkan buku tulis bersampul hitam dan menyerahkannya, "Kamu gak bakal marah lagi, kan?"

"Iya."

"Benarkah?"

"Entahlah."

Hinata menunduk lemas karena jawaban Gaara gak bikin dia merasa puas. "Ya udah, sampai jumpa." Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

"Makasih."

Bisikan lembut dari Gaara membuat langkah Hinata berhenti. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya, sekali lagi menghadap Gaara, "Sama-sama," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan berlari pergi.

Gaara sempat ikut tersenyum, namun langsung berubah cemberut ketika Hinata mulai berjalan menjauh dengan Sasuke kini tepat di sebelahnya.

Apa sih hubungan Uchiha itu sama Hinata?

.

.

Malam harinya, Gaara termenung di tepi tempat tidur, menatap objek imajiner yang duduk manis di meja belajarnya. "Bayanganmu memudar," gumamnya. Cewek itu gak ngerti dan cuma diam. "Bahkan pigura kecil di belakangmu bisa terlihat."

Gak lama, lampu padam karena Gaara yang pingin tidur.

Bayangan Hinata menghilang. Yang tersisa cuma pigura foto berbingkai emas yang memajang gambar laut di suatu senja di pantai barat Konoha.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih saya ucapkan buat teman-teman yang masih aja mau meriview fiksi ini meski sudah terlalu sering ditelantarkan. Saya benar-benar senang ternyata masih ada yang nungguin. Itu juga sebabnya saya ngapdetnya cepet.**

**Tapi untuk chapter berikutnya, saya gak janji ya~ tergantung mood sih… #alasan klasik#dilemparsate. ^^V**

**Tapitapitapi, kalo teman-teman yang baca pada review semua, saya akan usahakan buat bikin fiksi ini terus lanjut dan gak ngenal kata hiatus.**

**Ada teman yang nanya di chapter sebelumnya; Apa Gaara mau ketemu Hinata? Apa yang nelpon Hinata? Gaara beneran ditelepon bukan halusinasi? Untuk semua pertanyaan itu, saya bakal jawab: IYA~ karena ini fiksi Gaara Hinata, jadi gak ada alasan yang bisa bikin mereka berdua berhenti buat berinteraksi. **

**Boleh manggil saya Mari? Gak papa, kok. Dipanggil apa juga saya terima…#hasseg**

**Akhir-akhir ini, gak peduli di kampus, di rumah, perpustakaan, saya sering berkeringat. Bahkan waktu di kamar mau tidur malam hari pun kaos pada basah. Saya jadi bertanya, "Inikah efek global warming yang sebenarnya?" saya tahu pertanyaan itu terlalu ngaco, tapi untuk seorang mahasiswi kayak saya yang setiap harinya harus berjibaku rebutan kendaraan umum menuju kampus, udara panas mirip banget kayak bencana. Gimana enggak? Sore hari pulang dengan tubuh dan pikiran yang letih, berdesak-desakan di kendaraan umum, pengap dan nikmati asap. Saat matahari terik, saya udah ngerasa mirip sayur yang direbus di panci bertutup kaca.**

**Beberapa bilang, ini akibat pemanasan global. Suhu udara jadi naik, dan hasilnya, dunia sepanas panggangan dalam tungku.#hiperbola#dilemparpanci.**

**Jadi, supaya kita gak terus ngalami pemanasan yang mengerikan ini, mari kita mulai hemat energi dan hidup bersih. Mulai dari matiin lampu yang gak penting saat siang hari, daur ulang barang-barang, gak buang sampah sembarangan apalagi di sungai dan selokan. Kita juga bisa ikut gerakan Earth Hour yang bakal diselenggarakan 31 Maret tahun ini. Yah, berkorban sedikit dengan menghemat energi untuk beberapa saat saya kira gak bikin kita rugi.**

**Oh iya, jangan lupa review ya!**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

.

**-:-5**

**Hug Away The Pain**

.

.

Kata orang-orang, cewek itu seneng banget sama bad boy. Dari sumber-sumber yang berhasil dikumpulkan, katanya cowok dengan predikat 'bad' itu punya daya tarik tersendiri. Mereka bertindak semaunya, mengabaikan dunia, dan berdiri menantang angin. Sikap mereka yang kayak gitu menimbulkan rasa yang lebih dari sekedar penasaran bagi kebanyakan kaum hawa. Sayangnya, kebanyakan cowok yang masuk dalam kategori ini gak terlalu suka sama cewek yang kadar kesangarannya bisa nyaingi dia.

"Sasuke-kuuun…!" Haruno muncul dari balik pintu kelas. Dengan mata yang berbinar dia berlari ke arah bangku paling pojok, tempat idola yang selalu dia puja duduk diam memandang langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Tch!"

Tambahan: selain cewek sangar, bad boy juga gak pernah suka sama fangirl yang over dosis.

Alasannya?

Pernah denger Opposite Attract kan?

Kaum bad boy yang elit lebih tertarik sama sama cewek lemah lembut dan baik hati. Mungkin karma, mungkin juga emang udah takdirnya. Mereka perlu senyawa yang bisa membuat kehidupan jadi seimbang. Sama kayak yin dan yang, cewek lembut dan cowok sangar emang pasangan yang klop banget.

Kayak iklan di tivi bilang: "Ada break, ada k*tkat!"

"Laper…" keluh Kiba sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja kantin.

"Lo ngerusak momen," kata Gaara datar sambil nyeruput es jeruknya. Kiba ngelayangin tatapan tajam, tapi Gaara gak sempet ngelihat karena asik ngelamun sendiri.

Sementara itu, orang yang jadi objek lamunan kedua tokoh bad boy paling terkenal seantero negara Hi lagi merona karena ngelihat profil fesbuk seorang cowok yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya; Cowok pirang, aksen slengekan tapi baik, murah senyum, kecoklatan, periang, dan tampan. Dia juga jago di bidang olah raga. Kalo beberapa detil kecil yang gak dia punya ditiadakan, dia adalah orang tersempurna yang ada di muka bumi.

Detil kecil?

Iya. Seorang Naruto yang jadi pujaannya Hinata cuma gak punya beberapa hal kecil yang sayangnya jadi ngebikin dia kurang menarik di mata para cewek. Pertama, Naruto itu gak terlalu pintar. Kedua, dia bukan orang yang romantis. Ketiga, dia terlalu lemot buat bisa menyadari perasaan gak suka atau suka orang lain ke dia. Hal yang terakhir kadang membuat Hinata kerepotan. Naruto bisa berceloteh riang di depannya dengan senyum seribu wattnya tanpa ngelihat ekspresi terluka Hinata saat si Pirang dengan asyiknya cerita soal hubungan dia dan Sakura yang gak maju-maju. Saking terlukanya, Hinata akan langsung pulang dan mengunci pintu kamar, lalu menangis dalam diam.

Sialnya, Hinata udah terlalu dalam jatuh ke dalam lubang cinta Naruto. Sekeras apapun dia bertekad buat ngebenci cowok itu, dia gak bakal mikir dua kali buat ketemu, menyapa, juga tersenyum pada si Uzumaki muda. Tanpa peduli sebesar apa tekad yang dia punya, Hinata akan tetap berjalan ke arah yang sama dan kembali terluka; Naruto.

"Hinata perlu dibebasin," kata Hanabi ketika Sasuke meminta dukungannya buat ngedeketin kakaknya, "Jadi aku mendukungmu."

Kata-kata Hanabi terbukti bukan omong kosong yang gak bermakna. Usai ngomong begitu, dia langsung ngasih jadwal Hinata selama seminggu penuh, daftar kesukaannya, nomor ponsel, sampai dorama yang paling sering Hinata lihat.

Bagi Sasuke, ini keuntungan besar. Untuk semua info berharga itu, dia gak perlu bayar mahal. Cukup sedikit kerendahan hati buat senyum dan bilang terima kasih. Selanjutnya, tinggal tergantung seberapa keras usahanya, juga kehendak Tuhan buat membuka hati cewek yang selalu menghiasi mimpi masa depannya.

Suatu siang, untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk ketemu dengan Hinata. Kayak yang udah diduga, Hinata bakal menunduk malu. Sasuke paling suka Hinata yang begini. Tangannya yang tergenggam di sisi tubuhnya sedikit bergetar; Sasuke benar-benar nahan diri buat gak meluk Hyuuga yang jadi kakak Hanabi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo pulang!" Sasuke menyahut riang. Persis kayak anak sepuluh tahun yang ngajak mamanya ke toko mainan. Saat itu, Hinata cuma bisa bengong. Sasuke tersenyum lebar, gak meduliin tatapan minta penjelasan Hinata, dia malah menggaet tangan mungil milik gadis di depannya dan berjalan pergi.

Malangnya, saat-saat menyenangkan itu gak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba ada Sabaku Gaara yang muncul di depan mereka.

Galau, Sasuke coba gak menemui Hinata. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Gaara.

Seminggu udah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu, dan kekhawatiran baik Gaara maupun Sasuke berkembang semakin besar. Masing-masing mulai mikir taktik khusus yang bisa ngalahin rivalnya untuk memenangkan hati Hinata.

Di hari seminggu setelah pertemuan mereka, dua-duanya juga akhirnya gak tahan dan langsung berencana menemui Hinata di sekolahnya. Karena muncul di waktu yang sama, mereka ketemu tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. Sasuke dari selatan, Gaara datang dari utara.

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

"Uchiha."

"Sabaku."

"Spongebob!"

Kedua pasang mata berbeda warna melirik ke arah seseorang berambut merah yang juga baru datang.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya.

"Sasori," sahut si pendatang dengan cengiran lebar, dia lalu melirik Gaara, "Tumben lo ke sini," katanya, "Mau ketemu pacar?" Gaara hampir buka mulut, tapi Sasori langsung ngomong lagi, "Ah, tapi lo kan gak pernah tertarik sama cewek. Lo bahkan belum pernah pacaran." Sasori mulai memainkan peran detektif-detektifan, "Jangan-jangan mau cari ribut, ya? Lo kan doyan banget tuh berantem. Tapi, ini sekolahan khusus cewek, Gaar! Lo seharusnya sadar kalo ini bukan tempat yang tepat buat nyari musuh. Meski lo mirip preman, tapi sikap gentleman tetap harus dijunjung tinggi. Jangan nyari musuh perempuan. Itu sama sekali gak keren. Gua gak bakal ngebiarin sepupu gua berbuat nista kayak gitu. Eh, eh! Lo berdua pada mau kemana?"

"Berisik!" teriak Gaara dan Sasuke dengan kompak.

Mesranya…

Tapi ini bukan yaoi.

Sayang banget…

.

.

"Lagi ngapain?" gadis manis berambut pirang pucat mengambil tempat di depan Hinata. "Kalo ngelihat dari muka merah itu sih, kayaknya aku tahu."

"Ino?"

Yang punya nama menghela nafas, "Hinata," katanya, "sampai kapan kamu baru bisa sadar?" dia maju, memegang kedua bahu teman karibnya, "Kamu harus berhenti. Dia itu Naruto-dobe, si Payah yang jatuh cinta sama ramen dan Sakura. Dia gak bakal ngerti perasaan kamu."

Hinata menunduk, membenarkan semua yang udah Ino bilang. Tapi Hinata juga tahu kalau masalahnya gak segampang itu. Dia tahu ini salah, dan jika melanjutkannya, dia hanya akan terluka. Tapi kan… "Cinta gak segampang itu…"

"Iya, tapi kan-"

"Ino?"

Suara siapa tuh?

Berbekal rasa penasaran, Ino menoleh ke arah pintu cuma buat nemuin Sasori yang muncul dari tengah-tengah dua orang pemuda yang udah masuk ke dalam kelas duluan. "Sasori-kun?"'

"Sasori?"

"Hai, Hinata!" Sasori nyahut.

Ino terperanjat begitu menyadari siapa dua orang yang dari tadi masih diam. "U-Uchiha?" lalu beralih ke objek satunya, "Sabaku!"

.

.

"Ada apa?" Hinata melirik takut-takut.

Kedua orang yang disebut Ino langsung menatap Hinata dengan pandangan tajam secara serentak. Hinata menelan ludah, gugup. "Kita jalan!" seru keduanya.

Entah author aja, atau emang Gaara juga Sasuke punya kemistri yang oke punya.

"Tapi, aku gak bisa." Hinata mulai garuk-garuk punggung tangannya, "Ayah gak bakal ngijinin."

Karena Hinata adalah cewek lembut, baik hati, dan gak pernah ngebantah orang tua, mereka berdua mengalah. Entah dari mana, Gaara sama Sasuke udah sepakat gitu aja dan nentuin posisi mereka saat mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya; Hinata harus ada di tengah, gak boleh lebih dekat ke Sasuke, atau Gaara.

Gak ada hal yang bisa dibahas selama perjalanan panjang Hinata menuju rumahnya. Mereka bertiga cuma diam. Sementara itu, Ino dan Sasori yang berjalan di belakang cekikikan gak percaya ngelihat dua orang anti sosial yang coba pedekate dengan maksa cewek incerannya.

"Pilih yang mana?" Sasori tiba-tiba bertanya. Ino menoleh bingung. "Antara mereka, kamu mendukung yang mana?"

"Netral aja. Mereka berdua sama-sama keren sih… manis juga."

"Jadian aja kalo gitu sama mereka!" Sasori sewot, bibirnya maju ke depan. Melihat hal ini, Ino malah tertawa, "Mereka berdua gak sedang tertarik sama aku. Lagi pula, pacarku yang sekarang itu unyu banget~" katanya.

"Beneran nih?" Sasori menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku unyu?"

"Tentu aja," sahut Ino mantap.

Sasori menghela nafas, lalu menunduk. Ekspresi matanya menggelap. Ino meringis. 'Kayaknya aku salah ngomong,' hatinya bicara.

"Kenapa unyu sih?" tuh kan, Sasori ngambek, "Aku itu keren, ganteng, macho." Alisnya berkerut sangat dalam, "Dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa deskripsiin aku, kenapa malah milih unyu?" kakinya mulai menendang-nendang kerikil imajiner yang tak kasat mata.

Ino nepuk jidatnya.

Dasar cowok imut!

.

.

Saat kecil, Hinata sering banget terjatuh karena keseimbangannya yang memang buruk. Dia juga sering keluar-masuk rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang tiba-tiba lemah. Dari awal kelahirannya, Hinata telah memiliki jantung yang gak sempurna. Di usianya yang kesepuluh, Hiashi memutuskan untuk mengoperasi anaknya.

Semenjak saat itu, Hinata jarang sakit. Fisiknya pun mulai normal. Keseimbangannya yang membaik membuatnya hampir gak pernah lagi ngerasain yang namanya jatuh. Bertahun-tahun telah berlalu hingga Hinata tumbuh menjadi siswi di sekolah menengah khusus perempuan yang hampir selalu bahagia.

Masalahnya, yang namanya hidup, sebahagia apapun dia, akan selalu ada duka yang terselip di dalamnya. Meski Neji selalu berusaha jagain sepupunya, tetap ada celah buat Hinata untuk kembali terluka.

Saat itu, dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, Hinata berjalan turun dari podium penonton sambil membawa sebotol air mineral. Langkahnya terasa begitu ringan, seolah menapak angin yang melambungkannya naik. Senyumnya merekah indah. Ketika tiba di bawah, dia melihat pangeran impiannya berjalan menjauh, keluar dari stadion mini milik sekolah. Karena memang tujuan Hinata adalah dia, gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang.

Naruto berdiri di gerbang depan sekolah sambil tersenyum pada seorang gadis merah muda; Sakura.

Dari cerita yang ia dengar, Sakura itu terkenal. Dia cantik, pintar, juga baik. Paket lengkap yang pasti jadi impian semua cowok, termasuk Naruto. Dari pandangan mata itu, Hinata bisa tahu tatapan apa yang Naruto berikan padanya. gadis itu nampak berceloteh, sementara Naruto serius menyimak. Kadang, cowok pirang itu nyengir lebar.

Kalau dengan Hinata, Naruto justru terus bicara tanpa ngasih kesempatan buat dia.

Saat bersama Hinata, Naruto selalu bicara tentang Sakura. Saat bersama Naruto, Sakura selalu ngomong soal Sasuke. Kalo lagi sama Sakura dan Naruto, Sasuke lebih sering diam dan gak ngomong apa-apa. Kalo ada Hinata di antara ketiga orang itu, gak ada yang mau ngajak dia bicara.

Hinata yakin dia gak punya harapan untuk bisa hidup bareng Naruto.

Anehnya, meski tahu dia gak bakal bisa, Hinata tetap menggantung harapannya.

Berpikir bahwa dia telah kalah, Hinata mutar arah. Dia jalan perlahan dengan wajah tertunduk. Gak mau ambil pusing kemana kaki akan membawanya, Hinata asyik ngelihatin permukaan tanah yang agak basah karena perwujudan kesedihan hatinya.

Kemudian, sebuah tarikan yang agak kasar di pergelangan tangannya memaksa dia buat berbalik dan ngelihat orang yang beberapa hari belakangan udah jadi orang yang gak asing lagi. "Kamu gak dengar aku manggil?" Lalu ada suara tawanya yang tertahan, "Kok bisa ketemu di sini?" dia benar-benar terdengar bahagia, "Takdir memang mengerikan," katanya lagi. Gaara hampir ngomong lagi kalo aja Hinata gak ngangkat wajahnya dan nunjukin betapa menyedihkannya mata besar indah yang dia punya saat itu.

"Mau cerita?" tumben-tumbenan Gaara kelihatan peduli. Kalo aja Hinata itu fangirlnya, cewek itu pasti langsung curhat ke Gaara dengan wajah memerah. Sayangnya, karena Hinata adalah Hinata, dia cuma geleng kepala.

"Ya udah," sahut si rambut merah sebelum dia maju dan memberikan tepukan ringan di atas helaian indigo Hinata, "Kalo sedih, seorang cewek memang harus nangis," dia bilang, tangannya menarik Hinata mendekat, "Karena kamu cewek, gak ada yang bakal ngetawain kalo kamu nangis," tangan Gaara telah menemukan tempatnya di punggung dan belakang kepala cewek yang sering muncul dalam halusinasinya, "Pernah dengar 'hug away the pain', kan?" pancingnya. Hinata tertawa kecil meski masih menangis.

"Tidak."

Sementara itu, di stadion, ada Sasuke yang berkeliling memeriksa tiap penonton untuk nemuin Hyuuga yang lagi sama Gaara.

.

.

"Sabaku-san datang?"

"Pertanyaanmu gak cerdas," sahut Gaara sambil ikut duduk di sebuah bangku panjang di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman depan sekolah Konoha, "Ini karena Kiba," katanya kemudian, "Dia maksa semua anggota tim buat nyaksiin pertandingan kali ini. Tahu, kan? Analisa untuk bisa menghadapi mereka nantinya."

"Bukankah…" Hinata agak ragu, "… tim Kiba udah pernah dikalahin Konoha?"

Gaara melemparkan tatapan gak sukanya, "Udah kukatakan pertanyaan kamu itu gak cerdas. Ganti topik," perintahnya. Tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah lembut lagi saat ngelihat Hinata yang diam dan gak lagi nyoba untuk bicara. "Pertanyaanmu melukai harga diriku." Hinata masih diam, Gaara menghela nafas. "Waktu itu masih penyisihan grup. Yang diambil peringkat satu dan duanya. Kami hanya kalah dengan Konoha, jadi ada di peringkat dua."

"Berarti masih bisa lanjut?"

Merasa kemampuannya diragukan, Gaara manyun, "Gak cerdas. Ganti topik!"

"Kayak apa?"

"Misalnya: kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

Hinata langsung teringat Naruto dan kejadian yang baru berlalu sebelum ia dan Gaara bertemu. Ia menghela nafas, "Bisa ganti topik?" tanyanya.

"Gak."

"Tapi-"

"Itu bukan pertanyaan yang gak cerdas," nah, sekarang, si Sabaku ngeles, "Biar gimanapun, kamu itu siswi dari sekolah khusus perempuan yang gak mungkin punya tim bola untuk didukung di pertandingan ini." Gaara tersenyum miring, "Siapa yang gak curiga, coba?"

"Aku mendukung…" Naruto "… Neji."

"Sepupumu?"

"Iya."

"Yakin bukan orang lain?" Gaara mulai terasa menginterogasi, Hinata kelihatan gugup banget; takut kalau-kalau Gaara bisa nebak cowok yang dia suka. "Kayak Uchiha, misalnya." Saat nyebut nama keluarga Sasuke, si Rambut Merah ngerasa perutnya mulai bergejolak gak nyaman, tapi akhirnya lega setelah Hinata menggeleng untuk menolak sangkaannya.

Lalu, ponsel baru Gaara berdering; mereka berpisah.

.

.

**To be continued**

**A/n: Gak ada istilah Hug away the pain. Biasanya yang sering dipake itu, Kiss away the pain. Konklusinya, Gaara ngarang. Loh?**

**Makasih buat teman-teman yang –sekali lagi –gak bosen-bosen buat mereview fiksi ini meski kadar kebagusannya jelas-jelas hampir nol. Saya benar-benar terharu#T.T**

**Sebagai bentuk terima kasih saya, fiksi chapter yang ini saya perpanjang. Semoga gak malah jadi bosen…**

**Review berikutnya selalu dinanti. Terima kasih.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

**.**

**-:- 6**

**Blonde's Lovey Dovey Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

Cowok itu pirang, make topi dan busana ala koboi. Poninya yang agak panjang menutupi wajah yang tertunduk. Posisinya berdiri, bersandar pada dinding kayu yang jadi bagian samping dari kantor opsir. Tangan kanannya terkulai rileks, sementara yang kiri bersiaga di ujung senapan kecil yang ada di pinggangnya.

Debu berterbangan, diikuti bola jerami ringan yang berputar melalui tanah yang tandus.

Hinata mengunyah keripik kentangnya dengan khidmat.

Cowok itu mulai berdiri tegak, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Kini, posisinya dan Hinata berhadapan.

Hinata nelan ludah.

Biasanya, orang berambut pirang punya warna mata biru. Satu-satunya cowok yang punya fisik serupa yang dikenal Hinata cuma satu; Naruto. Naruto emang keturunan bule. Bapaknya, om Minato adalah pria asli Inggris. Jadi gak heran kalo anaknya punya fisik menakjubkan dan begitu indah –paling gak di mata Hinata.

Cowok itu mulai ngangkat wajahnya.

Keripik kentang Hinata terlupakan dan jatuh gak berdaya.

Tarikan kecil di salah satu ujung bibir tipis milik si koboi membentuk seringai melelehkan hati. Hidungnya mancung dan tajam. Lalu, matanya jadenya terlihat awas. Topi yang dari tadi dikenakan terlepas, rambutnya berubah merah.

Hinata terdiam.

Kedipan menggoda hadir dari sang Aktor yang ada dalam layar kaca.

Remah-remah keripik terserak dan mengotori karpet abu-abu kesayangan Hiashi karena Hinata yang tersedak.

Gak mungkin Hinata ngimpiin Gaara.

Iya, kan?

.

.

"Gaar, lo gak istirahat?" Kiba bertanya, hampir teriak.

Jam lima sore di lapangan sekolah yang hampir sepi, tinggal tersisa Gaara, Kiba, juga teman-teman mereka dari klub sepak bola. Mereka udah latihan sekitar dua jam, dan sekarang duduk-duduk di tepi lapangan. Cuma Gaara yang masih sanggup mainin bola hitam putih di depan mulut gawang.

Kiba benar-benar gak peduli kalo Gaara mau dehidrasi atau pingsan sekalian. Dia benar-benar gak peduli. tapi masalahnya…

"Kib, bolanya!"

… jangan ngajak-ngajak dia, dong.

Bulir-bulir keringat berjatuhan dari tubuh Kiba yang mulai sempoyongan. Dia lari ke sana ke mari cuma buat ngambil bola yang udah ditendang dan ngasih kembali ke Gaara. Dari sudut kanan, ke pojok kiri. Terus begitu.

"Gaar, aku capek."

Dan setiap kali Kiba mulai ngeluh kayak gitu, Gaara akan ngasih death-glare gratisan yang bisa bikin bulu kuduk merinding disko. Mau gak mau, Kiba terpaksa nurut. "Siapa yang jadi kapten, sih?" sungutnya.

"Salahmu sendiri," kata Gaara pelan,tertupi dengusannya yang kasar biar Kiba gak bisa dengar.

Iya. Salah sendiri. Siapa suruh Kiba nelpon dia saat Gaara lagi punya momen indah bareng Hinata?

Gaara terkekeh misterius.

Rasain, lo!

.

.

"Aku suka banget sama kamu."

Kalo kalimat di atas udah mengudara, biasanya akan ada suasana bahagia bertabur bunga di dalam hati yang tiba-tiba bernuansa merah muda. Suasana yang sama, paling rame kalo di bulan Februari. Tapi, bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, setiap hari adalah bulan Februari.

Dia menghela nafas malas.

"Aku sayang kamu," cewek itu kembali ngulang nyatain perasaannya dengan kata-kata yang berbeda, sayangnya, gak ngaruh ke Sasuke yang terlanjur gak bisa nahan amarah.

"Sakura…" katanya, "berhentilah."

Si gadis berambut pink belum nyerah. "Kenapa? Apa aku kurang cantik? Kurang pintar? Kurang baik?" tanyanya ingin tahu, "Tidakkah Sasuke merasa beruntung?" jemarinya yang licin hasil meni-pedi memintal helaian merah jambu yang gak biasa, "Disukai seorang Haruno Sakura?" dia bergerak maju, Sasuke mundur satu-satu. Saat punggung Sasuke membentur dinding, Sakura mencondongkan sedikit wajahnya.

Geraman Sasuke terdengar.

Dia udah sampai batasnya.

"Sasuke-kun~" Haruno kembali bersuara dengan nada seduktif.

"Minggir!" dengan paksa Sasuke menghempaskan bahu Sakura hingga cewek itu mundur dan sedikit oleng sampai hampir terjatuh.

Hampir.

Iya. Jika saja Naruto gak datang dan nyelametin puteri negeri dongengnya.

"Sas, kenapa lo ngedorong Sakura-chan?" Naruto yang selalu ikut campur masalah Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

Sasuke benar-benar gak percaya kalo cowok yang Hinata suka itu Naru-dobe. Oke. Mungkin Naruto punya wajah bule, tapi cuma itu. Dia gak sepintar Sasuke, gak sekeren Sasuke, gak setampan Sasuke, dan gak segalanya dibanding Sasuke. Kenapa sih, Hinata justru suka sama orang yang hobi nyengir tanpa peduli giginya yang bakal kering?

"Oi! Sas!"

"Diem lo!" bentaknya sebelum pergi, meninggalkan Naruto juga Sakura yang cuma bisa ngelihat punggung kosongnya menjauh.

.

.

Waktu itu malam hari. Di kamarnya, Gaara gak ngelakuin apa-apa selain menatap jauh dari jendela, melihat ke arah purnama yang sembunyi di balik awan. Suara baling-baling kipas yang menggantung di langit-langit jadi penyemarak malam yang selalu nemenin Gaara dan penyakit kambuhannya; insomnia.

Biasanya, Gaara insomnia karena kebanyakan minum kopi, ngerjain tugas laporan yang selalu numpuk setiap akhir minggu, atau enggak mikirin orang-orang yang pernah bikin dia berang. Malam itu, Gaara gak bisa tidur karena mikirin agenda masa depannya yang kelihatan jelas banget di samping dia.

Gaara menghela nafas sambil ngelihat layar ponselnya.

Susahnya kalo cowok keren jatuh cinta, terutama orang kayak Gaara.

Karena Gaara gak pernah punya rasa tertarik pada lawan jenis sebelumnya, dia bingung harus gimana. Hinata yang kayaknya juga buta soal asmara, gak nunjukin gelagat apa-apa. Segalanya kaku dan gak maju-maju. Hal itu ngebikin Gaara geregetan gak sabaran.

'Nelpon gak ya?' hatinya nanya gitu. Setelah nemuin ketetapan hati, jemarinya mulai nekan tombol buat nyari nomor Hinata, terus, manggil.

Gaara's calling…

Tapi bentaran kemudian, Gaara kembali nekan tombol berwarna merah.

"Sometimes words are hard to find. I'm looking for the perfect line to let you know you're always on my mind…" suara di radio bilang begitu.

Mau gak mau, Gaara setuju.

Cewek yang dari tadi duduk di sampingnya gak bicara apa-apa saat Gaara menatapnya kelewat dalam. "Kamu maunya aku gimana?"

.

.

"Belanja sembako," sahut Hinata dari gerbang depan sebelum berjalan menuju pasar sehabis pulang sekolah dan ganti baju.

Hanabi yang lagi megang ponselnya gak nunggu waktu buat ngetik pesan untuk Sasuke; 'kakak ke pasar, nih. Bantuin dia, yah… Awas kalo gak!'

Enaknya dapet dukungan dari calon adik ipar…

.

.

Karena dapet pesan dari Hanabi, Sasuke yang emang baru selesai latihan sepak bola langsung jalan cepat ke parkiran dan ngambil motornya. Dari antah berantah, tiba-tiba muncul Sakura yang langsung ngasih senyum lebarnya.

'Kami-sama…' batin Sasuke. "Minggir," perintahnya ke Sakura sambil berusaha ngeluarin motornya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Minggir."

"Sas…"

"Minggir!"

Sakura langsung ngambil langkah mundur. Dengan wajah syoknya dia ngelihat Sasuke gak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan siap nangis, tapi Sasuke gak peduli dan macu motornya buat ninggalin dia.

Sampai di pasar yang katanya ada Hinata, Sasuke berhenti. Sengaja banget buat ninggalin motornya di butik seberang yang ternyata punya mamanya. Dengan gaya cueknya, Sasuke berbaur dan jadi orang terkeren yang ada di pasar itu. Gak sulit buat nemuin seorang Uchiha di kumpulan orang-orang yang terlihat serupa karena mereka selalu punya aura yang tampil beda.

Sasuke mulai memutar pandangannya.

Setiap klan hebat selalu dapat perhatian. Uchiha selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Artinya, Uchiha salah satu klan hebat. Selain Uchiha, Hyuuga yang jadi klannya Hinata juga klan hebat. Implikasinya, Hinata gak bakal sulit buat diketemuin. Ayolah, siapa sih orang yang punya rambut warna indigo selain gadis manis itu?

Pucuk dicinta, ulam pun tiba.

Gak sengaja menoleh ke arah penjual sayur, Sasuke akhirnya nemuin Hinata.

Di belakang Sasuke, ada Gaara dan catatan belanjaan dari mama Karura.

Kenapa tiba-tiba pasar jadi latar buat romansa segitiga aneh mereka?

.

.

Cowok keren dan tenar itu pantang banget nginjak tempat becek dan gak wangi bernama pasar. Mereka lebih cocok berada di tempat berlantai marmer plaza di pusat kota, atau paling gak di karpet merah yang digelar buat artis ternama.

Tapi bukan itu yang ngebikin Gaara datang dengan topi dan kaca mata hitam serta jaket dan jins senada.

Bagi Sabaku yang jadi sepupunya Sasori, ke pasar itu artinya belanja. Belanja itu pekerjaan ibu-ibu. Perempuan. Tua. Berumur. Gak cocok banget sama Gaara yang laki-laki, juga muda. Dia gak mau ada orang yang ngelihat dia berbuat hal yang dia anggap begitu nista.

Sementara Gaara sibuk dengan aksi samar-samarannya, Sasuke mulai ngedeketin Hinata dan nawarin buat bawa belanjaannya.

"Aku tadi nyari pesenan mama, tapi gak ada," Sasuke berkilah saat Hinata nanya dia kenapa bisa ada di sana. Dan seperti biasanya, karena Hinata emang cewek polos yang gak suka berburuk sangka, meski agak gak percaya, alasan Sasuke tetap dia terima.

Sementara itu, Gaara lagi seru-serunya nawar tomat sama seorang ibu di kios seberang.

"Lima ribu."

"Gak bisa, nak. Lihat dong, ini tomat pada seger semua. Bayar enam ribu gak bakal rugi…" kata si ibu dengan ramahnya.

Gaara meriksa dompet hitam yang dari tadi disimpan di saku celana dan cuma nemuin selembar uang lima ribuan. Bingung dan –berusaha agar –gak panik, dia mulai muter otak.

Ting!

Lampu neon kecil di atap kios bertenda biru menyala.

"Dasar Pelen! Dari subuh mati lampu, eh, sekarang baru nyala," gerutu ibu penjual tomat sambil mencet saklar buat madamin lampunya.

"Bu," nada Gaara terdengar serak, sang ibu menoleh pelan, "Saya gak punya uang segitu, jadi…" tangannya bergerak naik, menuju kacamatanya –si ibu udah mulai nahan napas –lalu melepasnya, "…kalau boleh-"

"Gak papa!" pekik ibu itu, tepat setelah manik jade punya Gaara muncul dan mengindahkan dunia, "Gak papa loh nak. Duh, cah bagus. Ganteng banget kamu nak…" katanya sambil maju dan mulai mau narik-narik wajah Gaara. Beruntung, sebelum naas terjadi, cowok Sabaku yang naksir Hinata mundur.

Si wanita tua terdiam dengan posisi hendak 'menyerang' sampai akhirnya Gaara berdehem ringan.

Sadar karena tingkahnya barusan terlihat memalukan, Ibu itu segera ngambil kantong kresek transparan untuk diisi tomat. "Nih," katanya, "Gratis…"

'Beneran nih?' tatapan Gaara bertanya.

Sang penjual cekikikan, "Iya," katanya dengan wajah genit, "Ibu ada loh anak perempuan seusia kamu. Mau dikenalin, gak?"

Gaara mulai mikir; Kalo jadian sama anaknya penjual sayur-mayur, Gaara bakal dapet sayur gratisan dari calon ibu mertua. Dengan begitu, dia gak perlu susah lagi kalo gak punya duit buat belanja. Kebutuhan vitaminnya juga bakal tercukupi. Kalo dilihat-lihat, ibu ini gak jelek, anaknya mungkin cantik.

"Gimana?"

Ngomong-ngomong soal cantik, mungkin gak ya kalo dia punya rambut berwarna gelap? Terus, apa kulitnya juga putih pucat? Apa warna matanya terang? Apa dia bakal tersenyum malu-malu saat Gaara datang? Apakah teori probabilitas juga memungkinkan kalo cewek yang jadi anak ibu itu bernama Hinata?

"Nak?"

Gaara sadar dia kebanyakan nanya pada entah siapa.

"Gimana?" Si ibu terus maksa, "Mau?"

Pinginnya nolak, tapi gak jadi. Mulut seksi Gaara yang awalnya kebuka kembali menutup lagi saat fokus pada dua objek bergerak yang lagi jongkok –mungkin sembunyi –di sebuah stand paman yang jualan cumi bakar. Meski letaknya jauuuh banget di belakang punggung ibu penjual sayur yang kepingin nyomblangin anaknya sama Gaara, adiknya Kankuro yang selalu dapet cukup asupan vitamin A dari mama masih bisa ngenalin si kepala kuning yang lagi mengendap-endap.

Sementara itu…

"Aduh! Jangan nginjek kaki aku!" pekik Sakura tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Maaf Sakura-chan…"

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, menyesal ngajak Naruto buat nemenin dia.

Saat itu, matahari bersinar dengan terik. Aroma amis ikan, harum cumi bakar, asamnya keringat, juga bebauan lain yang enak maupun gak enak bercampur jadi satu dalam pasar dan membentuk harmoni yang menyakitkan syaraf pembau. Namun semua itu gak mampu buat matahin semangat seorang Haruno Sakura buat memperjuangkan cintanya.

Meski datang tanpa kostum biru merah dan rambut bertahta tiara, Sakura tetap ngerasa perlu jadi Wonder Women yang akan menyelamatkan dunia pink cerah cintanya dari serangan seorang cewek 'nerd' yang bakal ngerebut bintang kejora yang selalu dia puja; Sasuke. Untuk itu, dia bahkan gak sungkan buat ngebujuk Naruto biar mau nganterin dia ke pasar yang ramai dan gak higienis. 'Kalo aja kamu tahu besarnya pengorbanan aku ini, Sas…' gerutu sang Haruno.

Di sudut lain, Sasuke dan Hinata yang jadi target utama sama sekali gak menyadari kalau ada penguntit yang ngikutin mereka. Hinata tetap asik nawar macam-macam barang, mulai sayur hingga ikan. Sementara Sasuke… yah, Sasuke. Dia gak ngelakuin apa-apa, cuma diam menenteng belanjaan dan asyik mengagumi Hinata yang makin lama makin begitu mempesona.

Senangnya…

Tapi kemudian, Hinata berbalik dan menunjukkan wajah letihnya ke Sasuke.

"Kamu haus?" keningnya berkerut, "Tunggu di sini, ya?" kata Sasuke sebelum dia pergi dan membawa belanjaan Hinata turut serta. Menjadi pihak yang gak dikasih pilihan, putri sulung Hiashi menurut.

Di balik stand cumi bakar yang ramai, muncul gumpalan merah jambu dan kuning.

"Mereka udah gak bareng…" Naruto ngasih informasi.

Sakura langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi, namun Naruto menarik tangannya buat nahan gadis itu, "Kemana?"

"Ketemu Sasuke-kun…"

"Tapi Sakura-chan…"

"Udah deh," Sakura mengibaskan tangan Naruto, "Nar, aku mau jumpa Sasuke dan minta dia buat berhenti deketin Hinata. Gimana pun, mereka gak dari kasta yang sama. Sasuke itu segini," Sakura ngangkat telapak tangan kanannya setingging bahu, "sementara Hinata itu di sini," kali ini tangan kirinya naik setengah dari yang kanan. "Cuma aku yang berhak…"

"Sakura…" rintih Naruto. Wajahnya tertekuk masam, gak percaya kalo cewek impiannya begitu sulit dikejar, "… gak bisa ya, kalo kamu berhenti sekarang?"

"Gak bakal pernah." Lalu dia berbalik. Namun sebelum ngambil langkah lebih jauh, kakinya menginjak kulit pisang yang –karena takdir author, tiba-tiba ada di sana.

Lalu, bencana pun datanglah.

Diawali dengan tekanan lembut telapak sepatu Sakura di atas kulit pisang licin berwarna kuning yang kemudian menghantarkan tubuhnya tergelincir, tarikan Naruto yang terlalu kuat pada lengan cewek incerannya, tubuh yang akhirnya bertabrakan dan terpaksa jatuh karena hukum alam, dan adegan mengerikan yang sering muncul di drama picisan; Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya gak sengaja berciuman.

Yang –lagi-lagi –karena kesewenangan author, dilihat oleh Hinata.

.

.

Rasanya ngelihat si 'Dia' gak sengaja ciuman sama orang lain itu, kayak ngebelah bata berlapis-lapis, meluncur bareng hiu bau amis, ke dunia makhluk miskroskopis.

Karena hidup punya banyak rasa…

Sialnya, Hinata kebagian pahitnya.

Padahal, Hinata selalu suka Naruto dari dulu. Walau badai menghadang, rasa cintanya gak bakal pernah pudar. Tapi, yang namanya cowok emang tega dan gak peduli, selama dia suka, dia bakal berusaha ngedapetin cewek yang dia taksir meski cewek itu jelas-jelas naksir orang lain.

Hinata pingin banget marahin dirinya yang kelewat bego karena masih percaya dengan angan cinta yang dia bangun sendiri.

Kalo aja Hinata dengerin Ino untuk nyerah. Kalo aja Hinata gak pernah punya keberanian buat naksir seorang cowok. Kalo aja Hinata fokus belajar dan bukan mikirin Naruto. Kalo aja semua yang kalo aja di atas itu yang terjadi dikehidupan Hinata, dia gak bakal ngerasa sesak kayak gini.

"N-Naru…to…"

Sekarang dia merintih.

Mungkin karena sesak yang dia derita, atau juga karena tubuh yang tiba-tiba lemas gak bertenaga, tapi yang pasti, selesai ngomong gitu, Hinata langsung ngerasa dunianya berputar cepat dan semakin gak terlihat jelas.

Hampir aja dia jatuh kalo sepasang lengan milik seorang cowok ga menahan tubuhnya.

Pinginnya sih lihat, tapi mata Hinata udah nutup gitu aja. Sayang banget…

"Kamu sering banget pingsan…" keluh Gaara yang hadir menyelamatkan tubuh gak sadar Hinata. Matanya menatap Naruto dan Sakura yang masih gak sadar kalo ada orang yang ngelihat mereka.

Di tengah kumpulan lalu-lalang orang, waktu seolah berhenti buat Gaara yang merengkuh Hinata. "Jadi, dia ya… sainganku?" jadenya melirik Hinata, gak lama, dia tersenyum.

Karena Gaara gak mau momennya berakhir cepat, dia gak mau pergi dari scene yang ini. Ceritanya jadi terhenti.

Sayonara…

.

.

**A/n: UTS, UTS, UTS… kata-kata itu terus-terusan menghantui pikiran saya saat ngebikin chapter ini. tapi mau gimana lagi? Itu derita anak kuliahan yang ngeyel kayak saya. Bukannya belajar tahu mau ujian…**

**Anyway, saya mau ngucapin TERIMA KASIH BANYAK, buat kang mas Bryan Adams, yang udah nyanyiin lagu 'The Best Of Me' yang liriknya saya pake di chapter ini. Credit belongs to Song Creator.**

**Terima kasih penuh peluk dan cium saya juga buat teman-teman semua yang memberi feedback buat fiksi ini. Saya gak bakal berarti tanpa teman sekalian. Seandainya garis waktu nanti bikin kita ketemu, saya bakal sangat senang mengenal kalian 'Para Pemberi Semangat' yang selalu bikin hati saya senang karena dapat tanggapan.**

**Domo arigato…**

**Mind to Review –again?**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

**.**

**-:- 7**

**Summer Sunshine**

.

.

Matahari itu… sumber kehidupan utama buat bumi. Tanpa dia, dunia bakal kedinginan, tersembunyi dalam gelap dan membeku. Matahari itu… warnanya kuning cerah, persis banget kayak rambut jabrik Naruto yang pirang. Di pagi hari yang punya awan sedikit, matahari juga ngasih sinar hangat yang bikin setiap orang bersemangat. Sama kayak Naruto yang selalu tersenyum pada setiap orang.

Sayangnya, kalo di musim panas, matahari yang lebih bersemangat selalu ngasih rasa hangat yang berlebihan. Kebanyakan orang gak terlalu menyukai itu karena ngebikin mereka kepanasan. Kali ini, matahari yang ada di dunia Hinata juga sama. Dia mulai ngebikin Hinata kecewa, juga terluka.

"Kita ke rumah sakit."

"Gak usah."

"Tapi kamu harus diperiksa."

Selain matahari yang terik, musim panas juga indentik banget sama liburan dan pantai; pohon palem, pasir, juga angin yang sepoi. Cuacanya memang panas, tapi nyenengin. Mirip banget kayak sekarang; panas, angin lumayan kencang, duduk di bawah tenda bareng seorang cowok keren, dan gak ngelakuin apa-apa.

"Wajahmu pucat," lalu ada helaan nafas berat.

Suara bangku kayu yang berderit muncul begitu menerima beban tambahan. Cowok berambut merah itu ngambil tempat di sebelah Hinata. Di tangannya, kantung transparan berisi tomat masih menggantung. Hinata melirik benda itu sebentar, lalu melihat Gaara.

"Jangan nanyain hal itu," Gaara langsung bicara begitu menyadari arti tatapan bertanya cewek pujaannya, "Aku gak mau ngomongin itu."

"Oke…" sahutnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Itu melukai harga diriku," kata Sabaku junior.

Gaara dan harga dirinya…

Hinata menyembunyikan mulutnya yang tersenyum, sementara Gaara gak berniat buat gabung atau menghentikan kakaknya Hanabi. Dia cuma diam, menatap lekat sosok cewek yang sering banget bikin telapak tangannya kesemutan.

Kalo lagi senang kayak gini, Hinata terlihat lebih bersinar, sorot matanya juga lebih hidup. Beda benget sama Hinata yang tadi Gaara temuin –Hinata yang berduka sebelum akhirnya pingsan. Kalo aja Hinata bisa terus hepi kayak gini…

"Pesan apa, nak?" sang kakek penjual es muncul dan nyadarin Gaara dari lamunannya.

Mereka masih ada di pasar yang sama, namun di sisi yang berbeda. Sehabis nyaksiin adegan yang bikin Hinata sesak nafas, Gaara membawa Hinata jauh dari tempat kejadian. Jadi, di sinilah mereka; tempat ternyaman yang bisa di temuin di dalam pasar –kios kecil milik si kakek penjual es.

"Yakin gak papa?" Gaara bertanya pada cewek di depannya, mengabaikan pria tua yang tetap sabar menanti dengan penuh senyuman. Hinata menghentikan tawa kecilnya yang sempat lepas, menunduk sebentar, agak ragu sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan. Saat mengangkat kembali wajahnya, raut khawatir milik Gaara tetap gak berubah.

"Aku…" Hinata maksa senyumnya keluar, "… gak papa, kok."

"Tapi kamu sering banget pingsan."

Kalo aja Hinata bisa buka mata hatinya, dia pasti bisa ngelihat perhatian yang gak biasa Gaara bagi ke orang lain selain dia.

"Pesan apa, nak?"

Loh? Kakeknya masih ada?

"Es kelapa muda…" Gaara melihat ke arah Hinata, "Dua gelas," tambahnya cepat supaya si kakek penjual es pergi dan gak menginterupsi saat yang dia anggap menyenangkan itu. Sayangnya, belakangan Gaara nyesal; karena kakek itu udah pergi, gak ada suara lain lagi yang bisa didengar adiknya Kankuro yang cakep selain degup jantungnya yang terlalu keras, hingga ngebikin dia gak konsentrasi dan gak bisa bereaksi. Dia jadi manusia patung yang gak ngelakuin apa-apa selain terus ngebuka mata mantengin si Hyuuga.

Hinata yang gak –ngerasa –pernah dilihat seorang cowok sampai segitunya, milih ngelihatin sepatunya yang tertutup bayangan meja.

Karena gak ada yang buka mulut, suasananya canggung. Sampai Hinata yang jarang ngobrol mulai ngajak bicara.

"Ehm, cuacanya…" ada jeda sejenak karena Hinata yang ragu buat buka pembicaraan "…panas, ya?"

Gaara berkedip, seolah tersadar dari pikirannya yang terbang ke angkasa, dia kemudian mengangguk singkat, lalu melirik ke atas.

Di sana, ada langit biru, juga gumpalan awan kecil yang bergerombol, matahari yang terlalu terik, dan daun kering yang berterbangan entah dari mana. Ketika manik jade Gaara bersembunyi dan muncul kembali, sehelai daun telah mendarat di meja mereka. Tepat di antara dia dan Hinata.

Ini bukan musim panas. Di konoha gak ada musim panas. Jadi, kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba ngerasa seluruh tubuhnya gerah?

Di sudut seberang, Hinata yang ngintip Gaara dari balik poninya gak sengaja ngelihat jam tangan ber-merek yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan yang kelihatan kokoh dari orang di depannya.

Setengah empat sore.

Tadi, Hinata janji sama Hanabi dia gak bakal lama, tapi sekarang, dia jelas udah dua setengah jam keluar dari rumah dan belum balik. Hanabi pasti udah mulai gelisah nungguin kakaknya. Ngomong-ngomong soal nunggu, tadi Sasuke juga sempat nyuruh Hinata buat nunggu dia.

Hinata langsung berdiri.

Gaara ngerutin alis yang gak pernah dia punya, "Kemana?"

"Pulang," kata Hinata panik. Ngelihat ekspresi Hinata yang berlebihan dengan wajah ketakutan, Gaara ikut berdiri, "Ada apa? Aku antar."

"Gak usah," kata Hinata, lalu terburu-buru pergi ninggalin Gaara yang jelas kelihatan kecewa. Setelah bisa nguasain dirinya yang sempat terluka, Gaara langsung beranjak buat ngejar cewek itu. Tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika Hinata membungkuk minta maaf pada orang yang selalu punya potensi jadi musuhnya Gaara; si Uchiha.

Gaara ngerasa tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuk keramaian, menyatu dengan orang lain yang gak diperhatikan. Dirinya yang di awal terlihat begitu berbeda, mulai ikut terlihat serupa dengan yang lainnya. Gak ada lagi Gaara berambut merah, semua abu-abu dalam dunia di persepsinya. Yang berwarna tinggal dua orang itu, mereka yang sekarang menjauh dan ninggalin si Sabaku.

.

.

Dari balik jendela rumahnya, Hanabi ngintip kakaknya yang baru aja diantar pulang sama Sasuke. Dia nyengir bahagia karena mikir gak lama lagi, Hinata bakal bisa terbebas dari Naruto yang jadi cinta pertamanya.

Di luar, Hinata sekali lagi membungkuk buat ngucapin terima kasih, lalu menerima kantung belanjaannya, dan berbalik menuju rumah. Sasuke cuma berdehem singkat buat ngejawab, lalu diam hingga tubuh cewek incerannya menghilang di balik pintu coklat yang terlihat berat. Setelah itu, dia macu motornya buat pulang.

Sampai di rumah, Itachi tersedak ngelihat adiknya yang selalu jutek kini tersenyum dengan sinar kebaikan kayak para Dewa di khayangan.

"Ma! Sasuke gila!"

.

.

Saat kesepian dan gak punya kerjaan, kebanyakan orang bakal duduk dan mulai mikir tentang banyak hal; kegiatannya selama seharian, kesalahannya, hal-hal buruk yang gak dia inginkan… semuanya bakal ngebikin kepalanya penuh, dan berujung penat.

Di sudut kamar yang gelap karena lampunya padam, Hinata juga ngelakuin hal yang sama. Memandang bulan yang bersinar penuh malam itu dari balik jendela kaca yang lebar, tatapan matanya seolah ingin menangis. Pinginnya curhat, tapi bulan pasti gak bisa dengar.

Saat dia menutup mata, kilasan tragedi Naruto dan Sakura tadi siang kembali lagi terulang. Meski gak suka, dia gak punya pilihan. Pikirannya seolah punya pikiran sendiri, dan maksa Hinata buat menderita.

Hinata mulai ngerasa dadanya sakit banget. Denyut jantungnya semakin cepat dan ngebikin udara yang ada di hadapannya terlalu sulit buat dijangkau. Nafasnya sesak.

Selimut tebal berwarna hijau muda jatuh dari tempat tidur, menyingkap kaki yang berbalut piyama. Derit kecil juga muncul sebagai reaksi buat gerakan putri sulungnya Hiashi yang mencoba berdiri meski kepayahan.

Tangan mungil Hinata tergenggam erat. Meski pandangannya mengabur, meski kakinya susah berjalan, meski tubuhnya gak mau kompromi, dia harus bisa mencapai meja belajarnya dan ngambil bungkusan hitam berisi obat dari dokter. Ketika kemudian obat itu ada di tangannya, Hinata langsung mengambil beberapa –masing-masing satu tiap warna, dan meminumnya. Karena tangannya gemetaran, gelas kristal yang dia pegang jatuh, membentur marmer, dan pecah. Tapi Hinata yang gak punya tenaga lagi gak peduli, dia bersandar ke dinding, lalu merosot saat kesadarannya mulai pergi.

Kayaknya, kekhawatiran Gaara emang bener, deh.

.

.

"Gaara! Gaar! Gaara!" Kiba teriak-teriak manggil kesadaran temannya yang lagi serius banget ngehajar orang. Dengan pipi kanan yang membiru, dia maju menerobos kerumunan dan mencoba buat menghentikan Gaara dan sikap brutalnya. "Gaara! Hentikan!" Kiba mulai nunjukkin posisinya sebagai kapten yang punya wibawa ketika teriak pada rekan setimnya, "Gaar!" dia menarik sebelah tangan yang udah terkepal dan siap banget buat mendarat dengan manis di wajah siswa SMU yang tadi nyikut pipi si Inuzuka dan beberapa temannya yang lain, dengan bilang dia gak sengaja.

Sekilas Gaara melirik Kiba, dan dia jadi ingat tentang teman baik dadakannya.

Kiba, adalah orang yang penuh semangat, agak sombong, tapi suka berteman. Dia ramah dan kadang menyenangkan. Dia terlalu baik, dan sering banget kelihatan bodoh. Meski gitu, dia adalah orang pertama yang gak terintimidasi sama kesangaran Sabaku Gaara. Dia pantang menyerah, dan selalu berusaha buat mencapai tujuannya. Kegemarannya adalah sepak bola, dan mimpinya saat ini adalah buat menang kejuaraan nasional.

Adiknya Kankuro menghela nafas, lalu melepas si jabrik yang baru aja dia hajar.

Kejuaraan nasional bakal tinggal mimpi kalo saat ini mereka didiskualifikasi cuma gara-gara insiden pemukulan terang-terangan yang dilakukan Sabaku yang gak bisa ngontrol emosinya. Jadi, Gaara milih bangkit, berjalan keluar lapangan dan menghiraukan wasit yang terus-terusan niup peluit sambil melambaikan kartu merah.

Di lapangan, Kiba terus ngelihatin punggung Gaara yang majang nomor sebelas.

Pertandingan dilanjutkan, dan kemenangan hadir dengan mudah untuk tim Kiba. Entah karena kapok dihajar Gaara, atau emang udah kehilangan tenaga, yang pasti, tim lawan udah gak pernah lagi nginjek atau nyikut Kiba dan teman-temannya.

Timnya senang, tapi Kiba sama sekali gak tersenyum.

"Aku ngerasa gak menang," katanya saat Gaara bertanya.

Pertandingan selesai dan sekolah sepi. Di tepi lapangan, tinggal mereka berdua. Kiba terus muter-muter bolanya di udara dengan telunjuk sambil duduk bersila di sebelah Gaara yang fokus pada sesuatu di depan sana. "Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kan gak didiskualifikasi, bukannya itu yang terpenting?"

"Kadang, ada hal yang lebih penting dari ambisi," Gaara melirik, lalu teman masa kecilnya Hinata melanjutkan, "Mimpi itu terlalu panjang kalau dilalui sendiri, akan lebih baik kalau ada yang bisa diajak berbagi," katanya, "Aku justru lebih mengkhawatirkanmu."

"…"

"SMU Kyoto itu terkenal dengan gengnya. Dan lawan tadi…" Kiba gak lagi bisa nahan ucapannya, "Kamu gak takut kalau dia ngadu sama temannya dan kamu bakal dapat masalah?"

"Que sera-sera…" Gaara menyahut gak peduli, tapi sayangnya, omongan Kiba benar-benar terjadi.

Begitu keluar dari gerbang sekolah, belasan siswa berseragam SMU menghalangi Gaara juga Kiba. Salah seorang dari mereka maju, dan dengan aksen sombongnya mulai bicara, "Yang mana yang namanya Sabaku Gaara?"

"Lo siapa?" tantang Gaara.

Orang itu menyipitkan matanya, dia kelihatan gak suka. Tangan kanannya terangkat, mengisyaratkan teman-temannya di belakang buat ngepung dua siswa yang jelas kalah jumlah. "Tch! Jadi elo?"

Gaara tersenyum miring, meremehkan.

.

.

Kiba tertawa keras. Benar-benar tertawa. Rasa sakit yang ada di wajah dan tubuhnya gak dia peduliin. Ruangan yang seharusnya sepi menjadi gaduh. Berkat dia dan suara kerasnya, tempat yang seharusnya pengap dan dingin juga sunyi, berubah jadi lokasi yang menawarkan kehangatan.

Di kasur sebelah Kiba, Gaara mendengus, seolah bertanya 'Ngapain lo ketawa?'

"Ekstrim banget!" seru Sang Heboh Inuzuka, "Baru sekali ini…" dia masih kesulitan ngendaliin tawanya, "… baru sekali ini aku ngerasainnya… Haha… Gaara! Kita bisa aja mati tadi kalo polisi gak dateng."

Dari pada ngedengerin curhatan Kiba, Gaara lebih tertarik sama langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Cowok itu udah biasa menghadapi situasi kayak tadi, dan dia udah terbiasa. Gaara ngerasa kehidupannya yang selalu dekat dengan luka dan perkelahian mulai kembali, dan dia gak keberatan. Mungkin, dengan begitu, Hinata bakalan pergi dari pikirannya.

Kenapa jadi teringat Hinata?

"Eh, Gaar! Ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu bisa kenal Hinata, sih?"

Dan kenapa juga Kiba harus nanya-nanya soal itu sekarang?

Dengan perban membalut badan juga kepalanya, Gaara memejamkan mata.

Di ruangan lain dalam rumah sakit, Hinata berbaring dengan infus yang terpasang pada tubuhnya.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: **

**Well, kayaknya beberapa orang mulai menerka-nerka tentang saya ya? Saya kira semua orang udah tahu. XXD**

**Makasih juga salam kenal buat semua teman-teman yang rela ngasih saya asupan review buat jadi energi ngelanjutin fiksi ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah ngefave, ngealert, baik storynya maupun authornya. Ah… seneng banget karena masih ada beberapa orang yang peduli pada saya juga fiksi ini.**

**Big Hug for you, guys!**

**Terima kasih juga buat dorama korea yang sering saya lihat dan jadi inspirasi buat nulis fiksi ini:**

**Secret Garden**

**Greatest Love**

**Pasta**

**Dan sekali lagi, Makasih buat teman-teman tersayang…**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

**.**

**-:- 8**

**How Do You Heal a Broken Heart**

.

.

Tiga minggu setelah peristiwa 'patah hati yang memilukan' di tengah pasar. Tiga minggu juga berlalu tanpa pernah ketemu Hinata. Tiga minggu itu pula Gaara kembali lagi ke dirinya yang sibuk dengan agenda lamanya. Gaara mulai kembali ke dirinya yang dulu; tanpa senyum, tanpa binaran kehidupan di matanya, tanpa cinta. Yang terpenting, tanpa Hyuuga Hinata.

Hyuuga Hinata, temannya si Kiba.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang jadi cinta pertamanya.

Hyuuga Hinata, yang NAKSIR UCHIHA.

Suara hantaman keras menggema dari meja yang ada di paling pojok di sudut belakang kelas; Gaara dan tinjunya yang hadir akibat dari emosi yang menggelora dan tak tertahankan. Seorang pria berusia akhir empat puluhan yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas menoleh, menyipitkan mata, dan dengan langkah mantap langsung berjalan cepat ke meja Gaara.

"KELUAAAR!"

Dan sekarang, karena mikirin dia juga, akhirnya Gaara disuruh keluar kelas.

Si cowok Sabaku yang keren itu menghela nafas. Beberapa siswi yang kebetulan lewat memandangnya bingung, kemudian mendekat, dan mulai ngedip-ngedipin mata buat menggoda. Kalau aja mereka itu punya wajah bulat, rambut yang gelap, juga mata yang cerah, Gaara gak bakal marah, dengan senang hati dia akan ikut, mungkin menggenggam tangan gadis itu, menautkan jemarinya dengan si gadis, juga menghadiahkan pelukan erat. Sialnya, karena gak ada salah satu dari mereka yang paling gak punya penampilan sesuai dengan kriteria yang udah disebutin di atas, Gaara –dengan rahang tertekan kuat, pergi.

Hyuuga Hinata, cewek itu udah ngebikin rantai di hati seorang Gaara.

.

.

Pagi itu berjalan seperti biasanya. Gaara bangun, mandi, make seragam, lalu makan dan berangkat. Gaara juga gak bermimpi apa-apa tadi malam. Dia gak dapet kejanggalan atau pertanda, makanya dia bingung ketika ketemu lagi sama Hinata.

Si Sabaku gak ngerti kenapa dia berakhir dengan berdiri hanya sejengkal di sisi gadis itu. Yang dia ingat, dia hanya gak sengaja ngelihat gumpalan biru gelap berjalan di antara kerumunan orang di peron stasiun, lalu dia masuk ke gerbong kereta yang akan mengantarkannya ke stasiun dekat sekolah –gerbong sama yang dinaiki si cewek Hyuuga, dan berdiri di tempatnya sekarang karena gak ada lagi tempat yang lapang.

"Sabaku-san?"

Gaara kepingin banget marahin telinganya yang masih bisa menangkap suara kecil feminim itu meski ia ada di tengah hiruk-pikuk keramaian. "Hm?" dan makin gak suka sama dirinya yang otomatis langsung menyahut.

"Apa kabar?"

Buruk. "Baik."

"Oh…"

Hinata gak lagi mencoba untuk bicara. Dia yang juga berdiri menoleh ke samping kanan, ke arah jendela yang memajang hijau perbukitan tertutup ilalang dengan latar langit biru bercampur kuning keemasan khas pagi hari. Dari sudut seperti ini, Gaara semakin ngerasa gak bisa buat menghilangkan perasaan suka yang sering ngebikin dia ngerasa gak berdaya.

Menit-menit yang berlalu berikutnya dimanfaatkan Gaara cuma untuk memperhatikan tokoh yang sering dianggap orang lemah, tokoh yang dia suka.

Setelah lebih dari tiga minggu gak ketemu, Gaara ngelihat Hinata semakin berbeda. Dia kurus, dan jauh lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Rambutnya yang panjang tak lagi terlihat indah, mata lavendernya seolah meredup, dan pipinya tak lagi meninggalkan rona merah meski terpapar udara dingin pagi ini. Gaara ngerasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, tapi dia tetap mengunci mulutnya dan menahan diri untuk gak bertanya.

Singkat cerita, kereta berhenti dan mereka berpisah. Tapi sebelum menjejakkan kakinya keluar kereta, Gaara ngelihat bungkusan kecil berwarna hitam jatuh dari saku blazer Hinata karena berdesak-desakan dengan penumpang lain. Gaara memungutnya dan langsung berdiri, tapi yang punya udah pergi.

Sepulang sekolah, Gaara langsung ngebuka isi bungkusan yang ternyata obat aneka warna. Dahinya mengkerut, bertanya-tanya obat apakah ini?

"Obat orang sakit jantung," adalah jawaban yang diterima Gaara dari kakak perempuannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Sakit jantung?"

Temari mengangguk, lalu membuka pintu kamar lebih lebar lagi untuk bisa masuk ke dalam, "Iya," dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur adik bungsunya, "Memang siapa yang punya?"

"Teman," sahut Gaara sambil keluar dan menggenggam obatnya.

Meski Gaara mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya yang tenang, Temari masih bisa merasakan tekanan aneh yang terselip keluar saat dia berbicara.

.

.

"Gaar! Woy! Gaar! Aku belum mau mati!" Kiba berteriak-teriak sambil mencengkram erat pundak orang yang ngendarain motor yang dia naikin. "Tenang dong!"

Tapi Gaara gak peduli. Dia malah semakin menambah kecepatannya.

Beberapa pengguna jalan lain langsung minggir ngelihat dua anak muda yang mengancam jiwa mereka dengan motornya.

"Cukup kasih tahu arahnya," perintah Gaara ketika mereka berhenti di perempatan, "Lewat mana?"

"Kiri."

.

.

Hinata paling suka sama air, itu sebabnya dia juga suka hujan. Tapi kondisi tubuhnya yang emang agak lemah gak pernah ngijinin dia buat sebentar aja bercengkrama dengan ratusan tetesan air yang jatuh dari angkasa. Di hari mendung kayak gini, dia cuma bisa ngelihat iri ke luar jendela.

Titik-titik air mulai jatuh. Sedikit dan semakin lama semakin banyak. Dari jendelanya, sepupu Neji yang ditaksir Gaara bisa melihat aspal hitam yang menggelap karena basah, beberapa genangan air di antara rumput di halaman, juga kabut tipis hasil persinggungan air dan cuaca yang emang dingin. Lalu, ada gumpalan hitam yang menaiki sepeda motor dan berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

Hinata berkedip.

Ketukan pintu terdengar.

Saat pintu dibuka, ada udara dingin yang terbawa masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang menawarkan kehangatan. Angin bergerak sedikit kencang waktu melewati tubuh berbalut piyama, bermain-main sebentar dengan helaian biru gelap yang panjang sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

"Sabaku-san?"

Mata cerah khas Hyuuga yang dimiliki Hinata sedikit melebar, respon yang hadir ketika dia ngelihat si Gaara yang entah-tahu-dari-mana-alamat-rumahnya berdiri gak berkedip dengan rambut dan pakaian yang basah. Meski bibirnya sedikit membiru, tapi tubuh tegap itu gak gemetar.

"Kenapa…" Hinata berhenti ketika cowok masa depannya ngasih bungkusan berwarna hitam, "Punyaku…" gumamnya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Tapi, sebelum dia berhasil narik obat itu, tangan Gaara kembali mundur, menyembunyikan tablet yang selalu berhasil meringankan sakit Hinata di balik punggungnya.

"Katakan padaku," Gaara bicara, "Apa ini memang milikmu?"

"Ya."

"Ini obat apa?"

"Obat demam," Hinata berpikir sejenak, "Juga batuk."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Gumpalan kabut tipis hadir di antara mereka ketika dia menghela nafas. "Kamu sakit," Gaara bilang, "Kamu sakit…" ulangnya, "Iya, kan?" matanya terbuka dan langsung menghujam, dalam, jauh ke retina berwarna pucat punya Hinata yang ngerasa gak bisa lagi ngedenger apa-apa selain rintik hujan yang membentur tanah.

.

.

Hinata itu penakut. Waktu kecil, dia gak bisa tidur kalo lampu kamarnya di padamkan. Saat menginjak bangku sekolah, Hinata takut ngebikin Hiashi malu jika peringkatnya di kelas menurun. Hinata punya banyak ketakutan. Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata punya ketakutan lain yang selalu dia simpan di dalam hati. "Jika nanti aku pergi, apa akan ada orang yang –paling tidak –mengingat namaku?" tanyanya lembut, "Aku bukan pahlawan yang berjasa untuk negara, namaku gak bakal dipakai buat suatu jalan di pusat kota. Aku bukan orang terkenal, gak bakal ada monumen kecil untukku." Dia menoleh, "Aku cuma siswi SMU pendiam yang punya sedikit teman, siapa yang akan mengingat kalau aku pernah ada?"

"Itu ketakutanmu?"

"Iya," Hinata gak menyangkal, "Aku ingin eksistensiku tetap ada di dunia meski aku gak ada. Aku egois, ya?"

Malam sehabis hujan, setelah Gaara pulang dan kembali menemui Hinata di rumahnya dengan pakaian yang kering, mereka berjalan di sepanjang areal taman kota dengan Gaara yang menuntun motornya. Saat itu Hinata memang terkejut, tapi dia menerimanya. Jadi, di sinilah mereka kini, di bawah sinar rembulan, lampu taman, juga cahaya neon dari stand penjaja makanan yang selalu buka tiap Sabtu malam.

"Iya, kamu egois. Kenapa gak tetap hidup aja?"

"Pinginnya gitu…" sahut si gadis lemah. Gaara yang menyadari kalau dibiarin adegan ini bisa berpotensi jadi hurt comfort atau malah angst, langsung buka suara, "Makan bakso?" tawarnya. "Ini kencan perdana, jadi aku yang traktir," sahutnya gak nyambung ketika sepasang manik lavender Hinata seakan bertanya.

.

.

"Kita bukan kekasih."

"Kamu gak perlu ngulangin kata-kata itu," sahut si pemuda sewot.

Asap hangat mengepul dari atas mangkuk keramik, menghantarkan aroma daging yang menggugah selera makan. Dua porsi mi bakso yang baru aja selesai dibuat langsung menyita perhatian sepasang –soon to be- kekasih yang nampak agak cangggung. Di sebelah mereka, seorang pria tua duduk sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ada juga seorang anak dan ibunya yang tertawa melihat betapa berantakannya cara makan si adik yang masih terlihat menggemaskan.

Malam itu malam minggu, setiap stand penuh dengan orang-orang yang ingin mencari kesenangan yang murah dan mengenyangkan. Ironinya, meski harus sempit-sempitan berbagi tempat duduk di kursi panjang punya penjaja makanan, Gaara tetap ngerasa senang. Mungkin emang karena udaranya yang gak terlalu panas, atau karena moodnya yang emang lagi bagus, Gaara gak terlalu peduli apa alasannya dia bisa sebahagia ini, yang dia tahu, dia gak boleh ngebiarin saat-saat kayak gini cepat berakhir.

Dahi Gaara berkerut dalam.

Kata 'berakhir' jadi kata yang paling mempengaruhi si Sabaku bungsu saat ini. Dia benar-benar gak suka ngedenger, ngebayangin, atau mikirin kata yang punya arti perpisahan. Mengingat hal itu, Gaara jadi ngerasa kurang puas. Soalnya, meski senang dia bisa bareng Hinata makan bakso di pinggir jalan, masih ada ruang dalam hatinya yang begitu kosong hingga ngebikin dia khawatir.

Perlahan tapi pasti, diam-diam manik jadenya melirik ke kanan, ke arah Hinata yang menyesap kaldu baksonya pelan.

Anak terganteng mama Karura memilih untuk bungkam dan menahan diri hingga kencan mereka selesai nanti.

.

.

"Makasih…"

"Sama-sama…"

Lalu hening. Kondisinya benar-benar canggung, ngebikin keduanya ngerasa gak nyaman tapi tetap gak mau saling balik badan dan pergi. Mereka diam, dengan Hinata yang terus ngelihatin bayangan, juga Gaara yang memandang bintang.

"Malam yang bagus."

"Iya."

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, dan terdiam lagi ketika berpapasan dengan mata Gaara yang juga memandangnya.

Segalanya seakan berhenti. Mata Gaara yang juga cerah ngebikin Hinata tenggelam dalam alam luas imajinasinya sendiri. Mata itu, warnanya cantik. Persis seperti air laut yang mengelilingi sebuah pulau tropis di tempat yang jauh. Begitu alami, menenangkan. Hinata lupa dengan jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat sampai akhirnya Gaara bicara, "Aku…" katanya, "… akan mengingatmu. Di sini," telunjuk kanannya menekan lapisan kain yang menutupi tempat jantungnya berdetak, hatinya, "cuma akan hanya ada kamu." Gaara bertindak cepat, memajukan kepalanya, memberi tekanan lembut di pipi Hinata yang langsung memerah, dan berbalik pergi.

Hinata merasakan jantungnya yang mulai sakit.

.

.

"Sakit jantung itu, gimana sih rasanya?"

Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" tanyanya heran. Dengan langkah teratur dia mendekat ke arah Gaara dan menarik kursi untuk bisa duduk di hadapan adik bungsunya, "Gak enak, sakit jantung bikin kamu gak berdaya." Temari ngambil apel merah yang licin dan mengkilap dari piring buah di atas meja, "Yang kamu butuhin buat bernapas cuma udara, dan dia ada di mana-mana, tapi kamu susah banget buat ngedapetinnya."

"Bisa sembuh, gak?"

"Bisa sih…"

"Tapi?"

"Kemungkinannya kecil."

Kemungkinannya kecil? "Berapa?"

Temari ngangkat bahu, pertanda kalo dia gak tahu. "Kenapa sih?"

Gaara diam.

Di luar, gerimis berbunyi ringan karena berbenturan dengan genteng rumah. Di dalam, ada Gaara yang kelihatan berduka. Di hatinya, ada badai yang ngerusak semua dunia indahnya.

Ini gak boleh dibiarin. Hinata gak boleh kalah dari penyakitnya. Gaara mengangguk. Hinata harus hidup. Tapi, gimana caranya?

.

.

Saat kecil, Hinata sering tertawa, tapi juga sering kesakitan. Jantungnya yang gak normal selalu jadi hambatan yang mencegah dia bersenang-senang. Saat nafasnya terasa pendek dan berat, tubuhnya juga kehilangan tenaga. Karena hal itu, Hinata sering banget menjauh dari kumpulan anak kecil seusianya yang bermain di halaman taman kanak-kanak dekat rumah.

Hinata kecil hidup kesepian. Dia punya ayah yang terlalu kaku, adik yang belum bisa diajak bicara, juga sepupu yang selalu menarik tangan mungilnya menjauh dari kenop pintu; "Nanti sakit," alasan Neji waktu itu. Tanpa seorang teman, dia ngerasa sendirian.

Sering sewaktu hujan turun, Hinata cuma bisa memandang iri dari balik jendela kaca rumahnya ke arah kumpulan bocah yang main hujan di tepi jalan. Mereka tertawa, terjatuh, lalu tertawa lagi. Tanpa sadar, Hinata ikut tertawa, menikmati kenangan menggelitik yang tak pernah bisa dia rasa.

Lalu, akan ada Hiashi yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat semuanya.

Kemudian, Hinata akan merasakan tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya, lalu telapak tangan besar yang hangat bersemayam di sana. Ketika berbalik, dia akan melihat Hiashi dengan pakaian kerjanya memandang ke luar jendela dan tersenyum tipis.

Meski sinar matahari gak terlalu bagus waktu hujan saat itu, Hinata merasa ayahnya yang tersenyum, bersinar begitu indah.

"Ingin main?"

"B-boleh?"

"Nanti," dia menghela nafas berat, "Sebentar lagi."

Jadi, meski dengan berat hati, Hiashi mendatangi Tsunade, meminta dokter cantik itu untuk menolong puterinya.

Enam bulan kemudian, Hinata akhirnya merasakan main hujan pertamanya. Di temani Neji dan Hiashi, dengan mantel hujan berwarna pink cerah khas anak perempuan, Hinata tertawa saat tetes air terbawa masuk ke rongga mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Senang?"

Hinata tersenyum.

Melaju ke beberapa tahun ke depan di masa Hinata yang kini telah jadi remaja, Hiashi mengenang saat itu lagi. Dari balik meja kerjanya di Hyuuga Tower, Tokyo, sang ayah yang menyayangi puterinya duduk dengan mata terpejam ke arah matahari tenggelam.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: **

**Pertama, saya mau ngucapin makasih buanyaaak buat teman-teman yang masih sudi ngeripiu fiksi ini. Kamu semua adalah penyemangat yang bener-bener berarti buat saya yang sering ngerasa tertekan. Haha… ngelihat kumpulan ripiu yang menyenangkan kayak nemuin oase di padang gurun penuh jadwal yang selalu minta diperhatiin. **

**Beberapa mulai mikir kalo saya Kak Rully, ya? Saya bukan kak Rully kok. Kalo Kak Rully itu senior di fanfiksi yang selalu punya diksi tingkat dewa, saya masih kalah jauh. Itu sebabnya fiksi saya punya banyak kekurangan di sana-sini. Di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya juga udah ada ripiuer yang nebak, tapi gak pernah ada yang namanya kak Rully kok… Haha…**

**Apakah fiksi ini membosankan dan terkesan gak maju-maju? Akan saya usahakan untuk ngebikin alur yang –mudah-mudahan –cukup menarik. Chapter kali ini terasa agak panjang, semoga pembaca gak pada bosan.**

**Akhir kata… REVIEW?**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	9. Chapter 9

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

**.**

**-:- 9**

**Keep on Going**

.

.

Rasanya putus asa itu gak enak. Ngerasa jadi orang paling gak berdaya di muka bumi, bahkan buat ngubah takdir hidup sendiri. Kalo udah gitu, gak ada lagi yang namanya semangat hidup. Semua terlihat terlalu gelap meski berdiri di tengah lapangan sekolah di pagi yang cerah.

Hiperbola?

Kalo kamu yang jadi Hinata, kamu bakal ngerti.

Hari itu, hari Senin. Hari dimana setiap orang harus dengan terpaksa membuka tangannya lebar-lebar buat nyambut kerjaan yang menumpuk, hari dimana kejenuhan sekolah berawal setiap minggu, dan hari Hyuuga Hinata pingsan untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Hinata gak ngerasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya sebelumnya. Dia masih tetap Hinata yang selalu bersemangat menyambut pagi meski gak seheboh Naruto. Satu-satunya keanehan yang dia rasakan adalah ketika bertemu dengan Gaara di stasiun kereta, keanehan yang bikin nafasnya sedikit sesak dan tubuh berkeringat.

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Suara Gaara yang menggantung di udara waktu itu justru ngasih tambahan efek ke tubuh Hinata, wajahnya jadi panas. Apa lagi saat sepasang bola mata cerah berwarna jade itu tepat menatapnya tanpa berhenti fokus.

Apa Gaara bisa melihat isi kepalanya yang gugup di sana?

"Kamu kelihatan merah. Pasti sakit. Iya, kan?"

Hm?

"Kamu demam?" kali ini, tanpa permisi, Gaara langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Hinata. Wajah cewek itu makin memerah. Gaara memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu berujar lagi, "Agak hangat. Kamu yakin bisa sekolah?"

Seumur-umur, Hinata belum pernah diperlakukan sampai segitunya sama orang selain ayah, ibu, Neji, juga Hanabi. Jadi orang yang payah dalam bergaul membuatnya cuma punya sedikit teman. Dalam hidupnya yang baru belasan tahun itu, Hinata belajar satu hal dalam hidup; diperhatikan orang lain yang bukan bagian dari keluarga, adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Itu artinya, dia begitu penting di kehidupan orang itu.

Tapi Hinata dan Gaara baru bertemu sebentar. Mereka juga jarang mengobrol. Dan, bila mereka disandingkan dalam selembar foto, kebanyakan orang akan melihat mereka sebagai preman dan buruannya, si cewek lemah yang ketakutan.

Gak cocok. Iya, kan?

"Aku antar. Gimana?"

"N-nanti telat."

"Aku bisa bolos sekolah."

"Nanti dimarah."

"Aku khawatir."

"Aku bisa sekolah sendiri."

"Yakin?"

Tapi ini juga Gaara. Cowok yang cuek dan gak peduli sama orang lain. Cowok yang sama, yang berkeras banget kepingin nemenin Hyuuga Hinata ke sekolahnya. Dia, gak mungkin berbuat diluar dari kebiasaannya dengan cuma-cuma. Pasti ada hal lain.

Apa Hinata orang yang penting bagi Gaara?

Karena penasaran, Hinata kemudian memanggilnya, dan bertanya.

"Dasar bodoh!" sahut Gaara sambil mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja." kali itu, selesai mengatakannya, dia tersenyum.

Sinar keemasan dari matahari yang belum lama terbangun, membuat rambut merah yang jadi trade-mark seorang Sabaku Gaara nampak bersinar. Wajah bahagianya adalah berkat lain yang Hinata syukuri. Dan saat Gaara kembali membuka mulutnya, Hinata cuma bisa terdiam dan merasakan darahnya berdesir.

"Aku begitu bergantung padamu."

Cowok ini benar-benar keren.

Dan, selama perjalan menuju sekolah, Hinata dan wajah merahnya terus mengulang kata-kata Gaara. Rasanya senang. Berjalan di antara kumpulan siswi berseragam serupa, kakaknya Hanabi jadi satu-satunya yang tersenyum di hari Senin pagi.

Kalau aja kebahagiaan itu bisa terus konstan dalam kehidupan…

Sayangnya, life isn't a paradise!

Dan Hinata mulai ngerasa jantungnya sakit di langkah ketiganya usai melewati gerbang sekolah. Gak lama, pandangannya berputar, dan dia gak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Hinata!"

Itu, suara panik seorang Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

Ketika bangun, Hinata berada di ruangan serba putih berbau antiseptik yang terlalu menyengat. Ruangan putih yang cukup lebar, dan dia kesepian.

Kenop pintu berputar.

Dia tahu ini bukan di sekolah, dan gak berharap kalau Ino bakal muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyuman lebarnya yang cantik. Tapi, saat yang muncul justru seorang Sabaku Gaara dan tatapan tajamnya, Hinata benar-benar gak tahu harus ngomong apa.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Langkahnya hampir tak terdengar, namun cepat. Ketika dia selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, tubuhnya telah berada di samping ranjang Hinata.

"G-Gaara-san?"

"Sasori memberitahuku."

Pasti dari Ino.

"Bukankah aku tadi pagi udah bilang?" Gaara mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang, "Aku begitu bergantung padamu." Dia menunduk, "Aku, langsung gak bisa mikir begitu Sasori bilang kamu pingsan. Rasanya, aku mendadak jadi bodoh."Gaara melempar pandangannya ke jendela, melihat langit tengah hari yang terik, "Aku…" Gaara berhenti, Hinata terjebak di antara rasa bersalah dan ingin tertawa.

"Panik?" sebagai gantinya, dia mencoba menyelesaikan ucapan Gaara.

"Tidak," Gaara menggeleng.

"Bingung?"

"Bukan," Gaara menolak. "Lebih dari itu, aku… lebih dari itu."

"B-benarkah?" Hinata menyuarakan ucapan hatinya.

"Ya."

Hinata menunduk, kedua tangannya menggenggam selimut yang juga berwarna putih. "Aku putus asa." Matanya terpejam, sedikit memaksa hingga alisnya nampak berkerut. "Aku, benar-benar putus asa."

"Dan bila kamu udah gak punya semangat hidup, aku akan jatuh, membentur tanah, lalu hancur." Sahut Gaara.

Hinata diam.

"Hallo?"

Setidaknya sampai Kiba datang dan menyodorkan keranjang buah berisi apel merah yang menggoda.

"Kiba-kun?"

Kiba berhenti dengan mata terpaku pada kedua tokoh utama yang terlihat begitu romantis di matanya. "Gaara?" tanyanya. Yang dipanggil lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar, menghiraukan Kiba dan tatapan bingungnya. "Gaar?" Kiba manggil dengan suara yang lebih keras. Langkahnya mendekat, tepat di hadapan sang Sabaku, lalu melihat bergantian antara Gaara dan Hinata.

Hinata menunduk.

Kiba semakin gak mengerti. "Ternyata kalian sedekat ini…" lalu kata-katanya terhenti, "Hei, Gaara. Katakan, apa kalian jadian?" matanya langsung berkilat licik, berniat menggoda kedua temannya yang sama-sama payah dalam komunikasi.

"Jadi tetaplah ada, jadi tempat aku berpegang." Gaara benar-benar mengabaikan fakta kalau bukan hanya Hinata yang kini bisa mendengarnya, "Jangan putus asa. Kamu boleh bersandar padaku jika memang lelah." Dia berpaling, "Kita akan hadapi bersama."

Itu dia!

Kata-kata sihir yang bisa ngembaliin semangat Hinata untuk kembali berusaha tetap hidup; Kita hadapi bersama.

Kata-kata apa lagi yang paling ampuh untuk menguatkan hati seorang yang sudah merasa lelah selain hal ini?

"Oke?"

Hinata menarik nafasnya, mengembuskan perlahan, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Oke…" sahutnya.

Senang mengetahui ada teman untuk berjuang bersama.

Ganbate ne, Hinata!

.

.

Ruangan itu sepi, meski ada dua orang di sana; Hiashi duduk di sofa kecil di samping buffet kecil yang bersandar di dinding, sementara Hinata duduk di ranjang kecilnya. Langit waktu itu begitu cerah, ada banyak bintang, dan bulan nampak setengah. Sinarnya cantik, meski lemah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Hiashi bertanya. Dia terlihat lelah, dan berantakan. Jas hitamnya tergeletak asal di lengan sofa, sementara kemejanya melekat tanpa dasi dan terlihat kusut. Tas kerjanya yang terlihat selalu penuh bersandar pada kakinya yang terbalut celana hitam panjang. Hiashi selalu menyukai keteraturan dan segala hal yang rapi. Dia yang sekarang terlihat berbeda.

"Ayah sudah makan?"

Hiashi terdiam sesaat, sadar kalau puterinya yang baik mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Belum," sahutnya kemudian, "Temani ayah?" tambahnya cepat. Hinata terkejut, namun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Jika memang Hinata tak bisa menerima kemurahan waktu untuk bisa hidup lebih lama, biarkan dia bahagia.

"Ayah mau apa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dango?"

"Itu bukan makan malam."

"Tapi itu makanan," Hiashi kelihatan berpikir, "Dan ini malam."

Hah?

Hinata menilik ayahnya, Hiashi diam.

Tak berapa lama, seorang suster anonim lewat dan mendengar tawa renyah yang bahagia milik seorang perempuan dan deheman singkat laki-laki paruh baya.

Keluarga bahagia.

.

.

Temari menghela nafas melihat adik bungsunya yang cuma diam sambil mantengin tivi tanpa ngasih reaksi lebih. Lewat dua jam dari tengah malam, dan Gaara masih belum beranjak ke kamarnya. Temari mengambil posisi nyaman di sampingnya, melihat tayangan di kotak kaca elektronik tanpa minat sambil sesekali menyesap susu coklat kesukaannya. "Belum tidur?"

Seakan gak dengar, Gaara gak menjawab. Dia memundurkan punggungnya hingga bersandar, lalu melihat langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

"Ada masalah?" Temari masih belum nyerah.

"Iya."

"Besar?"

"Sangat."

"Apa?"

Gaara diam, melirik sebentar kakaknya, lalu berlalu.

Temari mengangkat bahu.

"Bayanganmu bahkan gak ada malam ini," keluh Gaara sambil bersandar di sisi dalam pintu kamarnya. Kakinya melangkah pelan melewati meja belajar dan berhenti tepat di samping ranjang, lalu duduk. Lampu yang sengaja tak ia nyalakan membuatnya nampak seperti siluet hitam tipis yang terpantul dari cahaya rembulan. Seorang pria muda yang membungkuk kesepian.

Perkenalkan, ini adalah Gaara yang takut kehilangan.

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi adalah pria pekerja keras yang selalu serius dan bertanggung jawab. Tidak suka berbelit-belit, selalu haus ilmu, dan punya ambisi. Waktu muda, dia jarang bergaul, namun banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Saat jatuh cinta, prodigy dari klan Hyuuga itu tak banyak menunjukkan minatnya. Dia hanya akan berlalu di koridor kampus dan berhenti sebentar ketika melihat seorang perempuan berambut gelap yang sedang tersenyum pada rekannya sebelum akhirya berjalan lagi menuju perpustakaan.

Dibanding seorang teman, Hiashi lebih dekat pada tumpukan buku tebal hitam putih yang membosankan di rak kayu perpustakaan kampus. Jadi baginya, tak susah untuk mengabaikan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang berkata bahwa dia butuh –paling tidak –seseorang untuk diajak berteman. Tapi, tak mudah untuk mengabaikan yang satu ini; gadis itu terus menerus muncul dalam jangkauan penglihatannya, membuat Hiashi merasa putus asa dan sekidit depresi. Dan dia yang selalu bisa mengatur ekspresi gagal menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika menemukan perempuan yang selalu dia inginkan berdiri di depan pintu keluar perpustakaan.

"Uhm, hai!"

Wajah perempuan itu memerah, dan dia menunduk.

Hiashi gemetar, namun memaksa dirinya untuk bersuara, "Mau… ke dalam?"

"Ya."

"Okay…" dia menyingkir, perempuan itu mendongak.

"Terima kasih," suara kecil itu terdengar agak ragu. Hiashi memejamkan matanya, lalu tangannya bergerak menarik pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil milik si perempuan, menghentikannya.

"Aku… menyukaimu."

Itu adalah pernyataan cinta pertama dan terakhir yang dilakukan Hiashi.

Kabar baiknya, perempuan itu menerimanya.

Kini, ketika mengenang hal itu lagi, Hiashi merasa jadi sosok yang lemah. Kenangan itu, membangkitkan semua kerinduannya pada ibu dari anak-anaknya, dan membawanya jauh berandai-andai pada masa depan yang masih samar di mana ia punya seorang lagi untuk dirindukan.

Hinata…

Ini mengerikan.

"Keputusan ini berat, mungkin kita harus meminta pendapatnya. Dia yang tahu apa yang dia mau, dan kita akan membantunya," kata Tsunade waktu mereka berbicara secara empat mata di ruang kerja dokter cantik itu.

Haruskah dia membebani Hinata dengan semua ini?

Tidakkah dia sudah cukup sakit?

Hiashi bangkit dan duduk di samping ranjang putrinya yang terlelap, membelai kepalanya lembut sambil menyuarakan satu harapan pada Tuhan; Berikanlah putriku kebahagian yang dia inginkan.

Jauh di sudut langit yang tersembunyi, segaris cahaya muncul dan menghilang.

Bintang jatuh.

Ini pasti pertanda baik.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**.**

**.**

**A/n: Rasanya udah lamaaa~ banget gak ngapdet fiksi ini. Apakah masih ada yang menanti?**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih buat teman-teman yang telah bersedia membaca dan menyuplai review untuk mendongkrak semangat saya. Saya gak akan berarti tanpa kalian…#peluk**

**Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa judulnya 'Keep on Going?'**

**Tetap melaju, agak similar dengan tetap berusaha. Berusaha untuk hidup, itu yang ingin dikatakan Gaara waktu Hinata bilang dia menyerah. Dan dia menawarkan satu hal yang penting, teman. Gaara menawarkan dirinya untuk jadi teman dan sandaran Hinata untuk menaklukan hidupnya yang berat. **

**Mari berharap semoga Gaara dan Hinata bisa terus semangat dan dapat akhir bahagia yang mereka inginkan.**

**Dan… saya mau bilang makasih juga buat lagu 'Keep on Going' yang jadi soundtrack ending film Captain Tsubasa yang selalu saya suka. Iramanya girang, enak, dan cocok banget buat bikin hati ngerasa semangat. Mungkin teman-teman perlu ngedengernya sekali-kali… #promosi.**

**Akhir kata, review please!**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

**.**

**-:- 10**

**Sayonara**

.

.

"Ayah?"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku bisa selamat?"

Hiashi diam seribu bahasa. Dirinya sesak, juga ketakutan. Kelopak matanya terpejam, menyembunyikan optik pucat yang gelisah.

Di ruangan itu, suasana hening menyediakan teka-teki. Hinata berdebar, kalut.

"Ada satu jalan yang ditawarkan dokter."

Helaan nafasnya begitu lega. Jadi masih bisa tertolong? Harapannya yang meredup kembali menyala perlahan. Hinata tersenyum saat Hiashi berdiri dan mendekat, lalu mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Suara derit panjang hadir ketika kasur Hinata menerima beban tambahan.

"Apa?"

Jadi, Hiashi menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal dia sakit, operasinya waktu kecil, juga pilihan yang diberikan Tsunade saat ini. "Dokter, menyarankan untuk melakukan operasi."

"Baiklah. Aku akan operasi."

"Tapi… kemungkinannya, kecil."

Lalu, sunyi menguasai lagi, bersamaan dengan harapan yang langsung layu sebelum berbunga.

Hinata bergetar menahan tangis. "Aku harus bagaimana?" matanya menatap langsung Hiashi, seorang ayah yang terluka melihat anaknya menderita. Puteri kecilnya kehilangan arah dan kebingungan, si ayah berusaha untuk menuntunnya. Tangannya bergerak, meraih jemari anaknya, dan membungkusnya hangat. "Semuanya terasa berat," rintihan itu keluar bersama dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Itulah sebabnya ayah di sini. Membantumu memikul beban itu."

.

.

Teriakan suporter di lapangan sepak bola SMU Suna membahana. Sebagian besar berisi suara siswi-siswi yang jadi penonton dadakan karena pangeran pujaan mereka akhirnya kembali bermain setelah libur selama 2 pertandingan di turnamen. Dari awal pertandingan, Gaara langsung menjadi bintang. Teriakan semakin terdengar ketika tendangannya berhasil menembus pertahanan terakhir tim lawan hingga menghasilkan nilai untuk mereka.

"KYAAA! GAARA-SAMAAA!"

"Gaara-kun~ we love you!"

"Sabaku-sama, izinkan aku mengandung anakmu!"

Yang terakhir terdengar menjijikan.

Tapi Gaara gak peduli.

Di tengah lapangan sekolah yang tandus siang itu, dia berdiri dengan gagah di antara butiran debu yang terbang rendah tersapu angin. Keringat keluar, menjalar dari kepala, menuruni ujung rambut hingga melekat di dahinya. Para siswi makin terdengar geregetan melihat pose Gaara yang kelelahan.

Nafas cowok itu mulai gak beraturan.

Wasit meniup peluit akhir pertandingan.

Gaara tersenyum.

Tepukan pelan mampir di bahunya. "Keren." Itu Kiba yang sumringah karena memang.

Usai pertandingan, Gaara mandi, memakai kaus berwarna marun serta jins selutut, kemudian melenggang pergi. Sampai di depan stasiun, dia berhenti. Berpikir sebentar sebelum meraih ponselnya dari dalam saku untuk memberitahu Temari bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat.

Dia akan menjenguk Hinata.

Di rumah sakit, Hinata menyambutnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hai."

Hinata melirik tas sandang Gaara yang besar, dan langsung menyadari satu hal. "Baru bertanding?"

"Hm," sahutnya. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," Hinata menyahut cepat, "Bagaimana pertandingannya?"

"Membosankan."

"Apa itu artinya menang?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu.

Hinata berdiri dan bergerak maju, "Kalau begitu harus dirayakan." Serunya semangat dan meraih tangan Gaara.

"Ini bukan final," dia bergumam, tapi tetap ikut kemana gadis itu pergi.

.

.

"Miso?" Gaara tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak bertanya. Matanya melirik Hyuuga yang duduk di depannya, lalu punya satu pertanyaan lagi untuk dikemukakan. "Apa gak apa-apa kamu keluar dari kamar?"

"Ini kantin rumah sakit. Cuma itu yang paling enak. Dan aku bukan pasien penyakit menular."

Gaara berdecak, "Bukan itu maksudku."

"Oh…"

Tangannya meletakkan sumpit, lalu kembali bertanya, "Kamu, kenapa gak ikutan makan?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk. Manik lavendernya terlihat begitu jelas dari sudut pandang Gaara. Oh, betapa dia rindu melihat mata itu melihatnya secara langsung seperti ini. "Aku baru menghabiskan menu yang diantarkan suster." Sahutnya pelan sebelum kembali melihat permukaan meja yang putih. Manik optiknya yang cerah kembali bersembunyi. Gaara ingin mata itu melihatnya lebih lama. Dia ingin gadis itu memperhatikannya. Jadi, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Sabaku Gaara yang pelit bicara berusaha membuka lagi obrolan mereka.

"Apa… makanan rumah sakit enak?"

"Tidak," Ah, ya, mata itu kembali terlihat, "Tapi mereka sehat."

Gaara merengut saat lagi-lagi Hinata menghindari pandangannya. Tangannya merangsek dan menyentuh wajah bulat itu di kedua sisi, "Kenapa kamu sering menunduk? Apa aku menakutkan?" Hinata menurut untuk mengangkat wajahnya, dan terkejut ketika jarak mereka begitu dekat. Gaara telah berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk dengan posisi tubuh condong ke depan. Nafas pemuda itu mengghantam wajahnya dengan telak. Aroma cendana berputar-putar di sekelilingnya, membawa Hinata melambung pada rasa nyaman. "Menunduk saat ada yang berbicara denganmu bukan hal yang sopan."

"A-ah, maaf."

"Wajahmu merah." Alis Gaara bertaut. Cowok itu benar-benar gak punya ide kalau penyebabnya adalah jarak sempit yang dia beri untuk Hinata. Dia justru buru-buru berdiri dan menarik Hinata kembali ke kamarnya, memaksanya untuk berbaring. Saat Hinata ingin bangkit, death-glare Gaara mengancamnya.

"Jangan berani-berani memaksa keluar."

Kakaknya Hanabi menghela nafas, "Aku bosan."

"Aku akan menemanimu."

"Aku sudah tidur seharian." Hinata masih berusaha membantah.

"Tidurlah."

"Tapi…" bantahan Hinata berhenti ketika tangan Gaara menekan bahunya, memaksanya mundur dan menyerah pada kenyamanan standar kasur rumah sakit. Hinata memperhatikan cowok itu menarik selimut hingga ke dagunya.

Ini Gaara. Pemuda keren yang terkenal sangar dan anti perempuan. Orang yang sama yang pernah menggendongnya, juga menggenggam tangannya dengan hangat. Bahkan rasa jemarinya yang baru saja menggenggamnya masih belum hilang. Gaara jarang memperhatikan orang lain, tapi dia begitu mempedulikan Hinata. Gadis itu merasa perutnya terlilit, tapi dengan campuran rasa senang yang memenuhi tiap rongga tubuhnya.

Hinata sadar, sepertinya dia jatuh cinta.

Tapi, mereka tidak punya kesempatan. Hinata dan waktu akhirnya semakin mendekat, sementara Gaara punya banyak hal yang harus dilalui. Dia kembali teringat pada apa yang ayah tawarkan padanya, lalu menghela nafas. Dia kembali melirik Gaara, lalu tersenyum. Setidaknya, biarkan sekali-kali Hinata menikmati hari-harinya.

Sebelum sepenuhnya menjauh, dia mengangkat kepalanya lalu memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Gaara sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Aku mengantuk. S-selamat tidur." Katanya buru-buru lalu berbalik arah untuk membelakangi si Sabaku dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Gaara membatu.

Yang tadi itu…

Bahkan untuk mencerna hal sederhana yang baru terjadi, seorang pemuda keren juga perlu waktu.

"Gaara?"

Itu suara Temari yang heran ketika melihat tatapan kosong adiknya waktu tiba di rumah.

.

.

Sepulangnya Gaara, Hinata membuka selimutnya.

Dia duduk, sambil melihat langit yang cerah. Ada bulan yang penuh, juga bintang yang terhampar indah. Sebuah awan besar bergerak, maju dan menutup sinar sang dewi malam. Untuk sesaat, langit terlihat redup, seperti kamar yang lampunya padam. Memberi kenyamanan, juga rasa aman.

Hinata merasa matanya panas dan berkabut.

Dia menarik kakinya mendekat, lalu menyandarkan dagunya di sana. Helaian rambut gelap menjadi tirai tebal yang menutupi ekspresi ketakutan yang muncul. Dalam hening, dia menangis.

Lalu, pintu terbuka.

Cahaya asing masuk dan merusak indahnya kegelapan yang memeluk tubuh mungil yang takut. Hinata buru-buru menyeka air mata dan memperbaiki ekspresinya. Ketika lampu menyala, seorang wanita cantik berjas putih telah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya memastikan. Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik."

Tsunade tertawa, pelan dan bersahaja. Suaranya hangat, seperti pelukan seorang ibu. "Tadi aku melihat pacarmu pulang seperti orang linglung. Memang apa yang terjadi?"

Hinata memerah mendengar kata 'pacar' yang diucapkan dokternya.

"Yah, si cowok berambut merah itu. Dia… pacarmu, kan?"

"T-tidak."

Dia tertawa lagi, "Tidak perlu malu," tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah Hinata, "Aku juga pernah muda, tahu."

"O-oh…"

Hinata mengamati wanita itu. Cantik, masih kelihatan muda, dan berambut pirang. Senyumnya memberi kesan menenangkan. Tangan itu menggenggam tangan Hinata, menyebarkan kehangatan. Hinata diam-diam berpikir, bertanya apakah genggaman tangan seorang ibu juga seperti milik wanita ini? Hangat? Atau masih bisa lagi lebih baik dari pada ini?

Hinata berharap ibunya hidup dan bisa menggenggam tangannya juga.

"Aku, punya seorang kekasih. Aku juga punya seorang adik." Dokter itu memulai ceritanya, Hinata diam mendengarkan. "Aku begitu menyayangi mereka."

Ketika usianya tiga tahun, Ibu sering mendongeng di jam-jam seperti ini. Suaranya lembut dan memenuhi setiap sudut kamar, suara itu juga memandu Hinata pada dunia lain yang hanya eksis di kepalanya.

Kenangan itu kembali terulang.

"Tapi mereka sudah tiada."

Hinata menoleh cepat dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Tidak perlu kasihan padaku." Tsunade tersenyum, "Aku senang pernah mengenal mereka dan punya hal indah yang akan terus kukenang."

Gadis itu mulai berpikir, hingga akhirnya bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa dokter menceritakan itu padanya? Tapi, secepat pertanyaan itu muncul, secepat itu pula dia menghilang ketika Tsunade memeluknya.

Hinata semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi keyakinan pada pasienku," dokter itu berkata.

"Apakah… seperti ini rasanya pelukan seorang ibu?"

"Tidak," Hinata merasakan kepala dokter bergerak di pundaknya, "Pelukan ibu jauh lebih baik dari ini."

Jauh lebih baik.

Saat itu, Hinata tahu pilihan apa yang akan dia ambil.

.

.

"Aku akan operasi, Ayah."

Suara itu mengalun di ruangan yang sepi.

Pagi hari, Hiashi berkunjung seperti biasa sebelum berangkat kerja. Mendengar ucapan puterinya, dia yang telah menarik kenop pintu segera berbalik. "K-kenapa?" pria itu terkejut, dan langsung kembali mendekat.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku… di manapun aku nanti berakhir, akan selalu ada yang menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka."

"…"

"Kedua-duanya adalah akhir yang bahagia."

Hiashi masih belum bisa menyahut.

"Ibu akan menantiku di sana. Di sini, ada ayah yang juga selalu menemani. Aku tidak takut jika nanti aku akan pergi, atau tetap di sini. Semuanya menyambutku dengan tangan terbuka. Jadi, apa yang kutakuti?" mata besarnya yang bercahaya menatap sang Ayah yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tas hitam yang tergenggam jatuh. Hiashi maju dan memeluk puterinya erat.

Hinata membalas pelukan ayahnya.

.

.

Seharian itu, SMU Suna gempar karena teriakan para siswi yang ngelihat pangerannya tersenyum senang untuk pertama kalinya selama seharian penuh. Sabaku Gaara, tanpa mempedulikan dunia, menampilkan pesona 'devil' yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam dirinya. Ketika semua murid perempuan justru merasa senang, murid laki-laki mulai patah hati. Mereka mulai minder dan ngerasa tersisih. Gaara yang jutek aja udah ngebikin perempuan suka, apa lagi dia yang begini? Kesempatan kecil yang mereka punya untuk melancarkan pedekate ke gebetannya semakin kecil hingga tak bisa terlihat. Mereka jadi dengki dan iri, tapi takut untuk menghardik dan nyuruh Gaara untuk berhenti.

Kiba yang ternyata cukup berani untuk mengganggu Gaara dari lamunan indahnya bertanya. "Gaar, kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kok senang banget?"

"Jadi gak boleh?"

"Ck, bukan gitu."

Gaara gak mendengar lebih. Dia tetap melangkah keluar, bersama dengan Kiba di sampingnya.

Raut penasaran Kiba berganti jadi seringai licik ketika pecinta anjing itu melihat Hinata, dengan t-shirt dan jins biru, berdiri resah di dinding gerbang. "Hinata?" ketika dia melirik Gaara, cowok itu udah gak ada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?"

"A-apa kamu gak suka?"

"Enggak, aku gak suka." Gaara menjawab, "Kamu seharusnya di rumah sakit."

Kiba mulai ngerasa dirinya lalat yang mengganggu di antara mereka.

Hinata mulai menggigit bibirnya, Gaara geregetan. "Jangan membuat hal yang bisa membuat kesehatanmu memburuk." Dia bilang, kali ini, dengan suara yang pelan. "Aku khawatir," akunya.

Hinata mendongak.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

Hinata tersenyum kecut. "Aku…"

"…"

"Aku…" dia ragu untuk bilang selamat tinggal, menyampaikan salam perpisahan karena mungkin, setelah operasi nanti, mereka gak akan bisa lagi ketemu. "… ingin pai apel." Akhirnya, dia jadi berbohong.

"Oke," tangannya kembali menemukan kenyamanan di sela-sela jemari Hinata, "Ada kafe di dekat stasiun yang menjual pai apel. Tapi, setelahnya, kita langsung kembali ke rumah sakit." Hinata bersumpah dia merasa angin siang hari mempermainkan wajahnya yang panas waktu itu.

"Baik."

Adakah yang menyadari arti dari 'kita' yang dimaksud Gaara adalah hanya dia dan Hinata?

"Gaar?"

Terus, kenapa Kiba ikut mengekor di belakang mereka?

"Kib, tolong jangan ikutin gua." Gaara menatapnya tajam. Kiba mundur teratur.

Begitu lebih baik.

.

.

Tempat itu bagus. Bersih, rapi, dan berdinding merah muda. Suara mesin pendingin jadi musik pengiring untuk Hinata menikmati painya. Gaara duduk sambil menikmati secangkir kopi pekat. Mereka menikmati waktu sambil tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Dentingan kecil muncul saat garpu bersentuhan dengan piring berisi potongan pai. Hinata mengangkat potongan kue itu dan mengamatinya agak lama. Gaara, yang perhatiannya teralihkan, melirik.

"Ada sesuatu?"

Suara beratnya membawa Hinata kembali ke realita.

"G-gak ada, kok."

Gaara meletakkan cangkirnya, lalu menghela nafas. "Kenapa kamu selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

"T-tidak! Aku tidak begitu," Hinata menyangkal cepat.

"Pertama, kamu bohong tentang obat itu. Kamu bohong tentang penyakit itu. Sekarang, aku tahu kamu menyimpan sesuatu dan aku gak boleh tahu apa itu. Apa aku ini bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya?" Gaara mundur dan bersandar di punggung kursi, "Kamu bikin aku bingung."

"E-eh?"

"Jika aku tidak cukup penting hingga tidak bisa dipercaya untuk sebuah rahasia, kenapa malam itu kamu ngasih ciuman?"

Suara Gaara lumayan besar di kafe yang cukup sepi. Beberapa orang mulai menoleh ke arah mereka, Hinata langsung menunduk malu. Gaara gak seharusnya ngumbar hal itu di depan umum. Bagaimana jika mereka mengira bahwa Hinata adalah perempuan agresif yang mengerikan? Ini tidak seperti yang mereka pikirkan. Ciuman itu cuma ciuman ringan di pipi. Tidak lebih. Tidak ada yang tersakiti. Tapi…

Hinata melihat takut-takut dari balik poninya yang tebal.

… orang-orang mulai menghakiminya dengan tatapan menyebalkan.

"I-itukan cuma di pipi." Hinata mencoba mempertahankan harga dirinya yang tersisa.

"Jadi, karena di pipi itu jadi terlihat gak berharga?"

Komentar Gaara justru memperkeruh suasana.

"T-ti-tidak!" gadis itu hampir berdiri dari tempatnya, "Tidak begitu."

Tapi si Sabaku udah terlanjur salah paham. Dia sakit hati dan kecewa. Karena moodnya gak baik, Gaara langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Tunggu di sini, aku mau bayar," katanya sambil berjalan menjauh. Hinata melihat punggungnya dengan sayu.

Saat Gaara kembali, mereka berjalan tanpa sepatah kata.

"Gaara…" Saat tiba di kamarnya di rumah sakit, Hinata mencoba untuk minta maaf, tapi pemuda itu justru cuek. Dia malah langsung berbalik dan pergi. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, puteri sulung Hiashi itu menggeram. Tepat saat Gaara melangkah melewati pintu, Hinata menariknya kuat hingga tubuh itu berbalik, dan…

Chu!

Lalu suara bedebam keras dari pintu yang dibanting menggema di koridor.

Gaara terpaku sambil memegang bibirnya.

Oke. Dia benar-benar butuh penjelasan, sekarang.

Tanpa banyak babibu, Gaara membuka pintu dan kembali masuk, meminta penjelasan dari Hinata yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dalam selimut. "Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanmu? Jangan membuatku bingung."

"M-maaf."

"Aku tidak minta kata-kata itu." Adiknya Kankuro itu menarik selimut, menampakkan wajah takut yang memaksa matanya tertutup. "Hinata?" kedua tangannya meraih wajah yang telah merah padam, membingkainya dengan lembut. "Seperti apa kamu menganggapku?"

"A-aku…" mata itu pelan-pelan kembali terbuka, "… a-aku… s-su-suka."

Berhenti di situ. Hinata gak punya keberanian untuk lanjut lebih jauh. Lagi pula Gaara mengerti. Buktinya, cowok itu langsung menghadiahinya pelukan hangat. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara, sementara dia menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Hinata.

Momen itu berlangsung dalam suasana jingga sinar matahari yang ada di penghujung senja.

Pelukan ini terasa hangat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata bisa merasakan pelukan dari seorang pria selain keluarga. Ini mendebarkan. Juga menyenangkan. Rasanya, mungkin semenarik naik roller-coaster. Takut, tapi membuatnya ingin berteriak sekaligus tertawa.

Kalau mengingat-ingat hidupnya yang ada di ujung tanduk, Hinata tiba-tiba merasa sepi. Tangannya mencengkram bahu Gaara dengan erat, menahan segala bentuk kesedihan yang memayunginya. Dia benar-benar ingin hidup. Cowok ini… Hinata masih ingin menjalani beberapa waktu ke depan dengannya.

Saat seperti ini, saat di mana hanya ada mereka berdua dengan sinar senja yang membingkainya, adalah hal yang tak akan pernah dilupakan gadis itu.

Dia menangis.

Lalu, detak jantungnya berhenti.

Mungkin, ini saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan salam perpisahan.

Sayonara, Gaara-kun…

.

.

**To be continue.**


	11. Chapter 11

.** Warn: AU, OOC, EYD gak bener.**

**Disclaimer: Chara belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

.

.

**My Lovely Teddy Sabaku**

**.**

**.**

**Sinopsis:**

**Ada satu hukum yang jelas-jelas berlaku dalam fic ini. Kalau Gaara sedang jatuh cinta, gak ada pembeda antara angan dan logika. Termasuk memimpikan gadis yang ia suka meski tak pernah mau mengakuinya.**

**.**

**-:- 11**

**Epilogue**

.

.

.

Ketika genggaman itu melemah, Gaara seakan terbangun. Sengatan kecil imajiner menembus tengkuknya, membuat kesadaran muncul bersama dengan ketakutan dan perasaan lain yang menambah beban. Dia mundur, lalu menyadari ketiadaan dari tubuh di depannya.

Dia panik, kemudian berteriak hingga beberapa perawat dan dokter datang.

Ketika tubuh Hinata dibawa keluar, Gaara membiarkan tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh.

Apa ini salam perpisahan?

.

.

Bertahun-tahun setelah kisah itu, sebuah hari dimulai kembali. Diawali dengan kemunculan matahari, embun yang menggantung di helaian daun ilalang, juga burung kecil yang terjaga. Kesibukan dimulai lagi.

Di sebuah rumah berpagar rendah di pinggir kota, kebahagiaan pagi dinikmati sebagai berkat yang patut disyukuri. Seorang wanita pirang dan suaminya, serta anak mereka yang menggemaskan, berkumpul di halaman belakang. Memutar lagu riang, mereka mulai mengajak bocah laki-laki berambut merah itu untuk bergerak.

"Senam pagi baik untuk kesehatan," wanita pirang itu berkata ketika kembali dari dapur dan menghidangkan teh di teras rumah.

Suaminya mendekat dan menyambar cemilan kecil. Duduk dan mengamati anaknya yang masih bersemangat bergoyang mengikut musik. Tak lama, dia terkekeh. "Menggemaskan," katanya.

"Yaah, dia manis kan? Unyu." Isterinya menyahut, matanya mengerling ke arah sang Suami, sementara ingatannya berputar ke masa lalu. "Siapa dulu ayahnya?" dia hampir tertawa, tapi batal karena aura suram dari sosok di sebelahnya.

"Jadi kamu mau bilang kalau aku itu unyu?" suaminya langsung nyahut dengan nada gak suka, "Aku itu keren, ganteng, macho." Alisnya berkerut dalam, "Dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa deskripsiin aku, kenapa malah milih unyu?" kakinya mulai menendang-nendang kerikil imajiner yang tak kasat mata.

Ino nepuk jidatnya.

Bertahun waktu berlalu, semuanya datang dan pergi, tapi Sasori gak berubah. Selalu aja mempermasalahin masalah yang sama; unyu.

Kan gak ada salahnya kalo seorang bapak dari anak yang unyu itu juga unyu.

Iya, kan?

"Aku rindu Hinata," keluh Ino di antara omelan panjang Sasori.

.

.

"Marry me, Hanabi."

"Nooo!"

Hanabi berlari di koridor kampus untuk menghindari seorang pemuda berambut mangkok yang ngebet untuk ngajakin nikah.

Rambut coklatnya yang panjang berayun brutal mengiringi langkahnya. Dia menikung, menuruni tangga, kemudian kembali berlari. Si Udon –cowok yang ngajak nikah itu –masih setia ngejar dia. Hanabi sesak juga lemas, sementara Udon masih bisa berlari. Puteri bungsu Hiashi itu hampir aja nyerah.

Tapi semuanya berbalik saat dia merasakan tarikan seseorang dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di balik tong sampah besar yang berdempet dengan dinding. "Diam," suara itu bilang begitu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Hanabi nurut pada orang selain Hiashi maupun Hinata.

Udon lewat dan berlalu tanpa memperhatikan mereka.

Hanabi bernafas lega.

"Thanks."

"Gak masalah," kata orang itu sambil nyengir.

Hanabi tak bergerak.

"Udon memang berlebihan," katanya pelan sebelum dia pamit dan pergi. Ketika dia berlari, rambut jabrik hitam itu bergerak ringan.

Hyuuga Hanabi memerah.

Kayaknya, dia lagi jatuh cinta.

"Aku jadi mirip Hinata-nee," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Sementara itu, di salah satu taman kanak-kanak di kota yang sama, seorang pria sedang obral death-glare gratis ke murid tk laki-laki yang mendekati seorang bocah perempuan di tengah ruangan. Alisnya berkerut tak senang, bibirnya menipis.

"Ne, Neji-kun?"

Isterinya meraih lengan Neji, mengajaknya untuk segera pergi dan membiarkan puteri mereka untuk berteman. Tapi Neji bertahan, tak bergerak sesenti pun.

"Ayolah, kita harus kerja," bujuknya hampir putus asa.

"Ten, aku rasa tk ini bukan tempat yang bagus untuk Maki." Kata Neji pada akhirnya. Matanya menatap tajam sosok kecil berambut pendek yang duduk dan tersenyum pada puteri mereka, "Lihat para laki-laki ini. Mereka akan mengkontaminasi pikiran puteriku yang masih suci, memisahkan kita darinya."

God… Tenten memutar matanya bosan. "Neji, mereka masih anak-anak."

Neji merengut, lalu menoleh dengan tatapan yang tak bisa didefenisikan. "Ya. Mereka masih anak-anak. Tapi kita harus ingat Ten, cuma butuh sekitar lima belas tahun lagi untuk mereka jadi pria dewasa yang sudah memiliki KTP. Dan saat itu tiba, mereka akan membawa puteri kita pergi."

"Pikiranmu udah terlalu jauh," Tenten berkomentar, "Daughter-complex."

Gak sama Hinata, gak sama anaknya, Neji tetaplah Neji; sosok yang selalu jadi penghalang untuk para pria yang naksir sama orang-orang kesayangannya.

.

.

Beda Neji, beda juga sama Kiba.

Cowok pecinta anjing yang dulu getol banget buat ngajakin Gaara gabung di klub sepak bola sekolahnya ini telah bertransformasi jadi pemain terkenal di Jepang. Dia, yang dulunya susah banget dapet pacar, sekarang dikerubungi oleh gadis-gadis muda yang jadi fans setia. Hidupnya simpel dan bahagia, sempurna.

Sekarang, Kiba dan penampilannya juga telah berubah. Mulai dari garis dewasa yang muncul di wajahnya, atau senyumnya yang mulai terlihat berkharisma. Bahkan cengirannya yang dulu terkesan bodoh berhasil jadi magnet kuat yang ngebikin para hawa tak berdaya.

Kabar terakhir menyebutkan, Kiba akan melamar seorang gadis sebentar lagi.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku hanya pria biasa," dia tertawa, "Usia begini, aku memang sudah saatnya menikah, kan?" jawabnya ketika seorang paparazzi bertanya.

Kiba yang sekarang, adalah Kiba yang berdiri di sebuah tempat yang terang.

Sunny Place.

Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi ingat Hinata?

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-chan?"

"Apa?" Sakura mendesis malas.

"Bisahkah kalian diam?" Sasuke berdiri dan meninggalkan bukunya begitu saja di atas meja perpustakaan. Sakura berlari mengejar pangerannya, sementara Naruto ikut untuk mengejar Sakura.

Tak peduli sejauh mana waktu membawa mereka pergi, ketiganya selalu terperangkap dalam kisah cinta segitiga yang tak ada habisnya.

"Kenapa dirimu tiba-tiba menghilang, Hinata?" Sasuke bertanya pada rumput yang bergoyang.

.

.

Bertahun setelah kisah itu, semuanya dimulai kembali. Di awali dari kemunculan mentari, lalu semangat yang membanjiri hati.

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar Gaara terbangun dalam kesendirian ketika matahari menyapa lewat celah tirai yang sediit terbuka. Pemuda itu bangkit, memakai kembali t-shirt merah yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu berjalan keluar.

Dapur adalah destinasinya. Di sana, telah menanti secangkir kopi pekat yang masih hangat.

Gaara berdiri di depan jendela, melihat ke arah taman kecil yang mulai berbunga. Suara derap kaki yang pelan membuat Gaara berbalik.

"Darimana?"

"Aku baru memetik mawar," katanya sambil menunjukkan vas kaca yang telah terisi bunga. Dia berkedip, dan saat kembali membuka, Gaara telah berdiri di depannya.

"Jangan pergi diam-diam seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ke halaman belakang."

"Jangan pergi, Hinata." Gaara tak memberinya kesempatan. Pemuda itu maju dan memeluknya. Seharusnya Hinata tahu, setelah semua ketakutan dan hal mengerikan yang pernah terjadi, pemuda itu tak akan pernah bisa merasa tenang ketika dia tak tahu di mana isterinya berada. "Jangan pergi," Gaara bicara lagi.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa. Geli.

"Kenapa?" Gaara bertanya, well, sedikit marah.

"Ada beberapa hal yang kusuka dari Gaara." Dia memberi jeda sejenak, "Ada banyak yang kusuka darimu. Tapi ada satu hal yang paling aku suka." Hinata berhenti, menyediakan teka-teki.

"Apa?" Gaara memilih untuk bertanya.

"Aku suka genggamanmu yang hangat. Rasanya nyaman juga aman. Aku jadi seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan saat melihat badai. Sementara Gaara-kun adalah Tedy bear yang selalu memberikan pelukan hangat saat aku ketakutan."

"Beruang?"

Hinata tertawa lagi, "Yah, Beruang. Meski aku lebih suka panda, sih."

"Ekhem!" suara batuk maksa dari Hiashi merusak momen mereka. Gaara buru-buru berbalik dan berpura-pura sibuk dengan gelas kopinya, sementara Hinata meletakkan vas bunga di atas meja.

.

.

Jadi, inilah akhirnya.

Happy ending yang tersedia untuk semua orang.

Meski kita gak tahu siapa cewek beruntung yang akan dilamar Kiba, atau cowok yang ngebikin Hanabi jatuh cinta, kita tahu satu hal; Hinata ternyata masih hidup dan tinggal bersama Gaara.

Bahagia?

Kalau Hiashi, pasti bakal langsung jawab, "Iya." Karena, meskipun dia cuma nyempil sedikit di adegan GaaHina, dia tahu puteri tersayangnya gak jadi pergi. Baginya yang seorang ayah, itu udah cukup. Yah, meski dia gak keberatan untuk dapat tambahan scene yang sedikit panjang dan lebih lama dari satu kedipan mata.

.

.

**Tamat.**

.

.

A/n: Author memutuskan untuk mengapdet fiksi ini dua chapter sekaligus untuk menghindari beban atas banyaknya fiksi di akun seorang Marine yang berpotensi akan ditelantarkan karena mulai kembali sibuk dengan masa-masa kuliah setelah selama lebih dari dua bulan berstatus pengangguran.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan.

.

Special Thanks:

**God**

**My Imagination**

**Drama Korea yang aku jadikan inspirasi untuk fiksi ini; Secret Garden, Pasta, The Greatest Love, Scent of a Woman, dan yang lainnya.**

**Lagu-lagu yang jadi penyemangat untuk ngelanjut fiksi ini.**

**Dan big thanks plus hug buat teman-teman yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak;**

**Uchihyuu nagisa, SasyaTazkiya Lawliet, Hyu-Chan, lonelyclover, chibi tsukiko chan, OraRi HinaRa, Hikari Shourai, Yuuaja, Nerazzuri, Sabaku no meli, mayu masamune, azalea ungu, realuri imedi, minatsuki heartnet, mayraa, Clo, Mery chan, Zae-Hime, sasuhina-caem, y. I, Kaarasu Ga Login, minsun, anna chan, Himeka Kyousuke, lupalope, makinami, Tsukishiro Suzumi-Ga Login, chibi beary, Kertas Biru, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Evil **(Yups, thanks buat concritnya, aku memang author yang paling gak bisa nerima 'serangan' mendadak tanpa ada kejelasan)**, Mizuki Kana, Kirika Sakuragi, Yue Hazen, ayuzawa shia, Guest, eurekabigail, ara-chan, demikoo, Sabaku Hinata, bubbles, Aiza-chan kim, Kutu salto, Ye Eun Jung, IndigOnyx, Mamoka, Ivory Fay, Yamanaka Emo, Hakkuna Matata, Guest, Mauree-Azure, Guest, Micon, , Guest, Lin Hekmatyar **(unfortunately, I'm not Sakura-san, hehe… ^^V, peace).

**Terima kasih juga bagi mereka yang telah memfavoritkan serta mengalert fiksi ini.**

**Terima kasih~**

**(_ _)**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

"Hai."

Senyumannya terkembang cantik, menyambut jiwa yang kembali hidup. Kelegaan terlepas, bergulung-gulung seperti ombak di pantai.

"Selamat datang."

Operasinya berhasil.

Sambutan hangat, juga tangan yang terbuka lebar. Pelukan erat disertai suasana haru memenuhi kamar rawat. Ada juga rasa rindu yang terpancar, menyatu bersama isak juga tawa serta helaan nafas yang lega.

"Aku pulang," Hinata menyahut lemah dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Hiashi tertawa, juga menangis. Hanabi yang baru mengetahui keadaan Hinata berlari dan menerjang kakaknya. Neji berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan terlipat dan lengan bersilang. Dia tersenyum miring; selamat datang kembali, senyum itu bilang.

Hinata mengintip dari balik bahu ayahnya.

Ino berdiri dengan tisu basah di tangannya. Sasori sendiri ada di sampingnya. Kiba bersandar di salah satu jendela, membuatnya terlihat seperti bayangan di tengah cahaya. Di sebelahnya, ada Gaara.

Pandangan mereka terkunci selama beberapa saat. Hinata enggan berpaling, Gaara betah melihat wajah bulat itu berlama-lama.

Dari arah Hinata, Gaara dan rambut merahnya terlihat sempurna.

Dari sudut pandang Gaara, Hinata yang wajahnya merona benar-benar indah.

Dari perspektif Ino, mereka berdua adalah tokoh sempurna untuk sebuah romansa.


End file.
